Magicae ligatum ad praetorium
by the ravens are speaking again
Summary: Due to a fortunate accident Harry's entire life changes. Dumbles is gonna have a rough year trying to track down Harry. Too bad Harry has had enough of Britain now the so called light lord is going to have to search the entire worlds. I'd almost feel bad if Dumbles wasn't such a manipulative old coot. Warnings: Slash, Dumble's, Snape voldie, weasley and granger bashing. DLDR.
1. Page 607

**Magicae ligatum ad praetorium**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and do not make any profit for this work which is written just for fun.**

**Chapter 1: Page 607**

Harry Potter sat on his bed on private drive (if that lumpy old thing could even be called that) trying to block out the memories of Sirius Black. The mental and emotional pain was making Harry want to cry for the first time since he was five years old and told by his uncle that freaks don't deserve to cry and should just enjoy their lot in life. Harry honestly wasn't sure how much more he could take of this pain before he did something stupid. With that thought in mind he went searching through all of his books hoping for a cure to his pain.

On page 607 of his potions book Harry found a potion called the Obliviation Potion. The Obliviation Potion was apparently the only way to self-obliviate. Reading the passage Harry quickly discovered that in order to use it you had to be thinking of a specific set of memories while drinking the potion which would obliviate those memories. What harry didn't notice in his haste was a side note stating that a person who has had mind magic used on them within the last six month's would instead find every mind magic used on their person dispelled upon use of this potion instead of the desired effects.

Harry quickly retrieved his cauldron from his trunk and set it on his desk only to find it filled with water because of accidental magic. Quickly brushing it off in his haste to be healed harry heated the cauldron with his cousin's old discarded Bunsen Burner. While waiting for the water to boil Harry quickly chopped up 5 forget-me-not's and put them in distilled lethe water to soak. Harry than quickly crushed 2/3 cups of diricrawl talons and mixed it with 1/3 cup crushed billywig stings before putting that mixture in the now boiling water.

Harry than stirred the mixture counter-clockwise thrice before stirring it clockwise once. Once the mixture had turned peach as the potion's text indicated Harry dumped the forget-me-not and lethe water mixture in the potion. After five minutes of waiting the potion had turned an opaque off-white marking the potion as done. Harry than ladled the potion into a potion vial and sat down waiting for it to cool enough to drink.

Picking up the now cooled off potion Harry smiled and thought "Here's to you Sirius ," before downing the potion in one large gulp thinking about every memory he had of Sirius Black. However instead of blissfully forgetting the existence of Sirius Black what happened instead was something that would change Harry's life. It started as an almost numb feeling headache which quickly spread into a searing pain that made his head feel like it was set on fire and being frozen all at once. Harry tried to speak or scream for help but he was in so much pain he had no control of any part of his body. The pain finally reached a crescendo leaving Harry blissfully unconscious.

Eleven year old harry was out on one of his midnight strolls under his invisibility cloak when he happened across Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape talking in hushed voices.

"Now now Severus now is not the time for cold feet my boy we have worked too long and too hard for us to back out now," said Albus brightly.

"Be that as it may Professor I must question the no doubt brilliant thought processes behind your most recent plan," Began Snape sarcastically "I mean what possibly compelled you to give that horrid brat his father's cloak is beyond me,"

Albus smile turned into something that more strongly resembled a baring of the teeth and the twinkle in his eye grew sharper " Severus my boy I'm shocked that you would question me knowing all that my plans have done," Began Albus "Please recite for me all I have done and all I plan to do for me, I know you know it by heart by now after all I made sure you did ," said Albus happily while retrieving a lemon drop from his robes.

"First you made sure that Lilly Potter married James Potter by carefully giving her low doses of amortentia that had been attuned to that fool every morning from her six year up. Secondly you have been dosing Peter Pettigrew with gimlet potion for years a concoction that makes it's victim see nothing but betrayal when it comes to their friends. Thirdly you used carefully cast compulsion charms on Walburga Black during the wizengamot meetings to make her abuse young Sirius Black. All this put together with you offering to cast the Fidelius charm on the Potter's home after that disgusting spawn of a potter was born ensured a nasty culmination of event's.

The fact that Sirius would be well and truly indebted to his best friend James but his survival instincts honed by abuse would make sure he wouldn't be the secret keeper. You also told James and Lilly that werewolves couldn't be secret keeper's ensuring that Peter ended up the secret Keeper who with the gimlet potion in his system was ensured to become a death eater selling out the Potter's to Voldemort. You gave Lilly your research on magically binding contracts and their backlash against defying them. Finally you made sure I was present when you magically induced Sybil Trelawney into a previously prepared prophecy and making sure that I only hear half made the first half of your plans work out exactly how you wanted.

The end result of all of that would be the potter's wouldn't expect that Voldemort would be able to get to them so that when the dark lord did show up at their house James would be unprepared and would fall first like the foolish gryffindor he was. My own begging for the safety of Lilly Potter would ensure the dark lord would at least give her a chance to live. So that when Lilly managed to as far as the magical contract was concerned get him to agree to take her instead when he turned his wand against Harry the magical contract would make his magic backfire destroying his body in the process. With that mutt's conditioning to be unstable via his mother's abuse he was ensured to go after Pettigrew eventually leaving you as the sole guardian of Harry Potter.

After that you placed the brat with the Dursley's and paid them to systematically abuse him so that he would be easy to mold into the martyr that you need him to be. When the Brat showed up at Hogwarts you paid the Weasley brat and the Granger mudblood to be friends with him and tell you everything he does. Ever since he has been in Hogwarts you have been using a careful regime of compulsion charms to mold him even further into what you need. Finally you intend to use Harry's scar which is actually Voldemort's horcrux to destroy them both making you a hero and Harry a martyr ensuring that you have access to his vaults as his sole guardian," finished Snape in a monotone voice.

Harry hearing all of that dashed off thinking he could get away what he didn't take into account however was his trainer's falling off as he was running causing him to trip and fall noisily.

"It seems we have a listener Severus," said Albus who was already lifting up Harry's invisibility cloak "Tut tut and here I was hoping that you would behave dear boy oh well we can't very well let you remember this can we Harry," said Albus brightly before holding out his wand "**Obliviate**"

Fifteen year old Harry Potter sat across from Professor Dumbledore nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. "Now Harry my boy Professor McGonagall tells me that you wish to speak with me about something important," said Albus Dumbledore. "Um about that professor I think I might be gay, see I was reading in the library about gay wizards and one of the books mentioned you were gay and I decided to speak to you about it," said Harry looking at his feet. Harry not hearing any response looked up and noticed Dumbledore looking pale "Sir ?" asked Harry in a concerned manner. "No no this doesn't fit into my plans at all no this just won't do," said Dumbledore under his breath but loud enough that Harry could here him.

Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and before Harry could move a muscle Professor Dumbledore quickly intoned "**Facite Imperatum** ," which Harry recognized as the compulsion charm. The professor's wand released a cloud of purple energy which when it touched Harry he felt a strong desire to stay in the closet and never come out. Before Harry could even get up to run out Professor Dumbledore had already intoned " **Obliviate ,**"

Harry Potter was ranting and raging in Dumbledore's office while his accidental magic was destroying everything. Dumbledore meanwhile was getting madder and madder and deciding that enough was enough pulled out his wand and intoned "**Crucio**". Dumbledore's wand released a crimson jet of light which hit Harry in the chest causing him to fall over screaming in agony. Dumbledore stopped the curse and looked down at Harry who was looking at him like he had never seen him anymore.

"Dear boy their are certain things that are unacceptable even from you," said Dumbledore before pulling out his wand and intoning "**Obliviate**"

When Harry woke up the next morning after his potion induced dream he frantically reached for his potion's book and finally noticed the warning on it. "**Any use of this potion six months after a person has been subjected to mind magic of any kind will undo any mind magic's on their person in their entirety**". After Harry read that passage he began sobbing in earnest for his innocence, for all the lies, for all the missed chances and most of all for Sirius.

When Harry finally calmed down he all he could think about was getting out of there. Packing his things and grabbing Hedwig Harry was about to step outside of his room when he suddenly found himself in Diagon Alley due to his accidental magic again. Seeing Gringott's Harry quickly dashed into the building and ran up to the nearest teller.

" I need to get into my vault please," said Harry whose voiced was laced with desperation.

The Goblin smiled nastily and said in a droning voice "Key please,".

"I don't have my key, surely their has to be a way to verify I'm who I say I am," said Harry who was trying his hardest not to shout at the goblin.

The goblin seemed to sigh before taking out an ornate dagger and a piece of parchment with a bunch of intricately styled runes on the paper "Hand please," said the goblin who was clearly bored.

Harry gulped but did as he was asked and gave the goblin his hand. The goblin grabbed Harry's hand harshly and swiftly cut Harry's hand in the most painful way it could without chopping anything off before pressing Harry blood to the paper. The goblin the released Harry's hand with an almost sadistic smile on his face only to pale as the bloody paper quickly spelled out "Harrison Aster James Gerard Potter heir to house Potter," before turning to the nearest runner and shouting something in a strange guttural and warbling language before turning to Harry and saying politely "Mister potter please wait here and your account manager will be with you in a moment.

"I will not wait a moment I need to get into my vault and who the heck is Harrison Aster James Garret Potter my name is Harry James Potter," snarled Harry.

A low and guttural voice chuckled and said dryly "I believe I can answer that and more mister potter,"

Harry quickly found himself ensconced in a office deep underground sitting across from Griphook who apparently had always been Harry's account manager. Looking around harry noticed that the office was very spartan. The only furniture in the place was Griphook's desk and chair as well as the two chair's in front of his desk. Harry also noticed that not one inch of space on Griphook's desk was dirty or being wasted leaving the whole office feeling very well managed.

"Now as I'm sure you are wondering why you are here young master Potter it is because their are a couple discrepancies in your account," said Griphook in an all business tone of voice.

"We attempted to contact you via owl for this meeting but you never responded which is why you were brought here," said Griphook only to be interrupted before he could continue.

"I'm sorry but you said you sent me owl's but that couldn't be possible because I never received them," said Harry sounding confused.

Griphook suddenly looked concerned "Hold on one second while I call one of our Owl Goblin's to find out what happened to your message's," said Griphook who placed his claw on the stone of the wall behind him and said something in gobbledygook. Five minutes later a goblin wearing goggles came in and had a short conversation with Griphook before he turned around and left.

Griphook than turned and said to Harry "It appears that your mail had been redirected to your magical guardian who is apparently Albus Dumbledore,"

Harry growled and said under his breath "That stupid manipulative old fool,".

Griphook smiled nastily and said "I take it from your words that Dumbledore is once again playing in things that he shouldn't be,"

Harry than told Griphook the whole story of Dumbledore's betrayal leaving out nothing.

"I see well their are several provision's in place for situation's such as this even more so in your situation considering your the heir of a most noble and ancient house and you are 15 years of age," said Griphook pulling out a piece of paper.

"This is an emancipation form, by law if a heir of a most noble and ancient house is at least 15 years of age and confesses dissatisfaction with their magical guardian to their account manager provided that the magical guardian in question is not kin than we are authorized under ministry by-laws to emancipate the heir in question for a fee of course," said Griphook smiling nastily before laying the paper down in front of Harry and handing him a quill.

Harry read the document quickly before signing it "You have no idea how much that means to me thank you Griphook," said Harry who was smiling.

"My pleasure master potter however we do have other business to attend to in regards to the will of one Sirius Orion Black who made a separate and private will to be read to you and you alone," said Griphook pulling out Sirius' will from his desk which quickly began to read itself.

**" I Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind and body (Very sound body if I may say so) do hereby bequeath the following.**

**"Hey pup if your hearing this than I'm dead and I don't want you to blame yourself because no matter what happened, you are not to blame for my actions no matter what. I also want you to be more wary of Professor Dumbledore their is something fishy there and I don't need to be padfoot to smell it. Now onto important matter's. I hereby leave the following to my godson one Harrison Aster James Gerard Potter and yes pup that really is your full name.  
**

**I first leave him with the following pre-paid services from the goblins**

**1 annulment of any and all marriage contract's that mention my godson as the groom**

**1 blood test to confirm which vault's and lordship's belong to him**

**1 blood test to determine his magical power and potential abilities**

**1 blood test to check for any foreign influences on him including but not limited to potion's or spells to control him**

**Anything required to counteract anything found by the influence test**

**I also leave everything I own to him including my Vaults and my Home**

**This concludes the will of one Sirius Orion Black So mote it be,"**

Griphook quickly pulled out a potion, an ornate dagger and a piece of parchment "Before we do anything else on this list we are going to test you for foreign influence and than counteract it," explained Griphook in an all business tone.

"Drink this potion please," said Griphook holding out a potion that looked mint green with white motes in it. Drinking the potion quickly not wanting to taste it Harry was surprised by the lightheaded feeling it induced.

"Give me your hand please," requested Griphook who upon reception of Harry's hand swiftly cut Harry's thumb before placing it on the parchment.

Harry's hand healed immediately the moment it was removed from the parchment which had filled itself out in moments in red ink that looked like blood. Griphook handed Harry the parchment while he used the same system as before to contact the goblin potioneer's. The parchment read:

**5 Compulsion Potion's created by Albus Dumbledore**

**5 Obedience Potion's created by Albus Dumbledore**

**30 low dose Amortentia Potion's created by Albus Dumbledore and attuned to Ginevra Weasley**

**10 Core Weakening Potion's created by Albus Dumbledore**

**1 Binding Potion created by Albus Dumbledore**

After Harry had finished reading the parchment he was in shock so he hardly noticed as a goblin dressed in all white came in a dropped off a tray of potion's and left.

"Mr. Potter if you would drink these potion's they should counteract the potion's in your system," said Griphook.

Harry reached out and drank each potion one by one as indicated by Griphook only to pass out as the last one was swallowed.

* * *

Harry woke up and was terribly embarrassed "I'm so sorry Griphook I didn't mean to pass out like that it just happened," said Harry apologetically.

"No matter Mr. Potter it allowed me to prepare the blood adoption ritual should you choose to partake," said Griphook.

"What exactly is a Blood Adoption Ritual Griphook," asked Harry curiously.

"It's a ritual that turns adoptive parents or parent as is your case into biological parent's," explained Griphook.

"Well I don't want to lose my dad as my dad I mean Sirius is great and all but I just can't do that," said Harry anxiety clear in his voice.

"That won't happen all the ritual will do is make it as if you safely had three parents instead of two," explained Griphook.

"Ok I'd love to do it," said Harry smiling brightly at the thought of being closer to Sirius.

"Hand please," said Griphook who cut Harry's hand over an intricate bowl with odd runes carved into it upon receiving Harry's hand. Griphook than pored the bottle of Sirius Black's blood into the bowl before swishing the mixture around and pouring it into a vial that was only a third full with a swirly red and brown looking potion. When the blood touched the potion it turned all the liquid in the vial pure white. Griphook seeming satisfied handed Harry the potion and indicated he should drink it.

Harry deciding to drink the potion before he loses his nerve quickly downed the potion. After drinking the potion Harry felt odd like their was a million tiny ants running around inside his body rearranging things. Than the ants caught fire and even if the pain only lasted a second it felt like forever to Harry.

Harry looked up only to notice he couldn't see anything with his glasses on so he took them off only to do discover he had perfect eyesight and that Griphook was holding out a mirror. Looking in the mirror Harry noticed his Hair had gotten longer though he still had James typical messiness. Harry also noticed his eyes had gained a silver ring around the iris making the emerald green stand out even more. Furthermore Harry's cheekbones had moved higher while his face had thinned out and his lips had morphed into a perfect cupids bow.

Griphook than pulled out two different pieces of parchment "The first one is more important so we will use that last and it tells us which lordships and vaults you can claim as yours while the second one tells us how magically strong you are what your affinities are and if you have any magical abilities," said Griphook who was gesturing at the two before asking harry for his hand. Harry than gave his hand to Griphook as he once again cut his thumb and pressed it to the two papers. Griphook handed over the second test which read:

**Magical Power of a muggle: 1-50**

**Magical Power of a squib: 51- 100**

**Magical Power of a weak wizard: 101- 250**

**Magical Power of a below average wizard- 251- 500**

**Magical Power of an average wizard- 501-1000**

**Magical Power of an above average wizard- 1000- 1500**

**Magical Power of an adept level wizard- 1501- 2500**

**Magical Power of a Sorcerer level wizard- 2501-5000**

**Magical Power of a mage level wizard- 5001- 10000**

**Magical Power of an Archmage level wizard- 10000- ?**

**Magical Power of tester- 4500**

**Affinities of tester- Defensive Magic, Wind Elemental Magic, Transfiguration and Necromancy**

**Abilities- Animagus Transformation, Parseltoungue, Parselmagic**

**Potential Creature Inheritance- None**

Without saying a word Griphook handed over the other parchment which read:

**Harrison Aster James Gerard Potter**

**Lordships and associated vaults  
**

**Potter Family via Paternal line Vaults: 685,686, and 687**

**Peverell Family via Paternal line Vaults: 13 and 14**

**Skyheart Family via Paternal line Vaults: 323 and 324**

**Black Family via Blood Adopted Paternal line Vaults: 451 and 452**

**Vencave Family via Blood Adopted Paternal line Vaults: 727 and 728**

**Yukichi Family via Blood Adopted Paternal line Vaults: 102 and 103**

**Quinn Family via Maternal Squib line Vaults: 1012 and 1013**

**Lefaye Family Via Maternal Squib line Vaults: 53 and 54**

**Approximate total worth: 4,850,973,964 Galleons 350,000 Sickles and 2,000,000 Knuts**

"Is this for real Griphook ?" asked Harry who was clearly in shock.

"Yes master potter now we have one final matter to attend to today," began Griphook pulling out a very simple but beautiful wooden box. Opening it up and placing it before Harry he waited.

Harry as if acting on instinct reached out and grabbed the Potter family ring which is a beautiful ivory ring with the gold crest that had what appeared to be a ruby gryphon on it and the words "**Stemus simul in virtute** **semper** ," emblazoned on it before putting it on his left hand's ring finger.

Harry than reached out and grabbed the Black family ring which is an obsidian ring with the silver crest and what looked like a grim mad of Onyx on it with the words " **Toujours Pur **," emblazoned on it and put it on the same finger. However before he could continue Harry felt like his blood was on fire only for Griphook to place a bucket in front of him right before Harry vomited up what looked like mud.

"The ring is enchanted to expel all muggle blood in it's wearer's body and transfigure it to mud," explained Griphook.

Harry than deciding to continue reached for the Lefaye family ring which is a beautiful wooden ring with the brass crest with what looked like a mandrake made of jade on it with the words " **Proditores corruent uiribus nostris **," emblazoned on it.

Harry next reached for the Peverell family ring which is a ring that looked like it was made of bone with the platinum crest on it that had a onyx grim on it with the words " **Etiam mors non potest vincere nobis **," emblazoned on it and placed it on his pinky finger.

The next ring Harry reached for was the Skyheart family ring which is made of silver and had a bronze crest with what looked like a turquoise wyvern and the words " **Etiam caelum possunt non finire nobis **," and placed it on his pink finger as well.

Harry than reached for the Vencave family ring which is made of obsidian with a black iron crest that had a diamond basilisk and the words " **Nobis lucem tenebras** ," emblazoned on it and placed it on his middle finger.

Harry than reached for the Yukichi family ring which is a ring made of what looked like ice and had an ivory crest with a sapphire Yuki-Onna in the middle of it with the words " **Fuyu no sae zankokude wanaku saikō no watashitachideshi** ," emblazoned on it and placed it above the other ring on his middle finger.

Finally Harry reached for the final ring in the box which was the Quinn family ring and was made of a material that looked like someone had succeeded in reshaping a pearl with a crest made of ivory and in the middle of it was an amethyst fox and it had the words " **Nous nous élevons toujours au-dessus de chance **," emblazoned on it.

Once Harry had finished placing each one on his finger they all sank into his skin. Harry looked at Griphook in confusion "You can choose which one's to display by wishing them to be invisible," explained Griphook seeing Harry's look.

"Now master Potter is there anything else Gringotts can help you with today," asked Griphook.

"Is there anyway I can change my name legally without documentation," asked Harry.

Griphook looked thoughtful for a moment before answering "You can claim one of your lordship names as your primary title making that name your last name and in the process you have the option to change your name doing this will cause magic itself to recognize you as that person and gringott's can than draw up the documents confirming your existence for a fee of course and the ministry doesn't even need to be notified," explained Griphook.

Harry nodded and brought out the Lefaye family ring before tapping it with his wand and proclaimed "I hereby claim the Lefaye family as my primary lordship and hereby name myself Evan Mordred Lefaye So mote it be," causing a flash of light.

"We will deal with the paperwork later is there anything else you need," asked Griphook.

"Two things can you recommend a hotel in the area that is decent and knows the meaning of the word confidentiality and can you have someone retrieve any books that are relevant and discuss a wide variety of magical schools and goes into detail about them," asked Harry.

"For a fee of course," said Griphook and when Harry gave his consent he called for a runner to retrieve the book's requested by Harry.

"As for the hotel might I recommend The Screeching Eyrie as it is both comfortable and discreet enough that Gringotts itself uses it for business meetings of a high level of import, furthermore it is just off of Diagon alley and on Fortuna Alley which is just left from Gringotts you can't miss it," said Griphook just as the runner returned.

Harry looked at Griphook and said "Thanks for everything I hope this year is profitable for you," said Harry before grabbing the book the runner was holding out. Harry than thanked the runner while following Griphook back to the surface.


	2. Eridanus Blacks almanac

**Magicae Ligatum Ad Praetorium**

**A/N: This story hadn't even been out for an hour when I got my first review and that felt wonderful normally I would wait a bit before typing chapter to but thanks to my wonderful reviewer geetac I am typing chapter two early. Also from now on Harry is gonna be called Evan or it will get confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any profit for this work**

**Warnings: Implied Lemon in this chapter don't like don't read**

**Chapter 2: Eridanus Black's Unpublished Self Updating Almanac of Wizarding School's**

Evan looked around the room that had cost him 200 Galleon's a day and Harry couldn't help but think it was worth every Knut. The entry area had heated smooth white marble tiles and walls so white they glowed with a crystal chandelier on the ceiling which was so high Evan wondered if their would be an echo if he shouted. The Lounge had a Gryphon skin couch stuffed with Sylph cotton and two matching armchairs there was also a floating crystal table. Across from the table were two crystal statues of cherubs spitting rainbow colored water into a fountain. The entire lounge wall was nothing but a beautiful floor to ceiling window which overlooked whatever you wanted it to overlook.

The Bedroom had a four poster bed that could fit ten full grown men and not need to be expanded. The bed was covered in decadent silver sheets that were so luxurious that the color looked like running water when held up and the pillows and blankets were all the same color and the same degree of luxury. The walls were painted a blue so vivid Evan thought for a second he was underwater. Against the side wall was a beautiful palm wood bar table shined to a luxurious sheen.

The attached bathroom had heated marble tiles and a tub made of silver that could fit his entire quidditch team and still have room for them to pass the quaffle around. The sinks were crystal and you could see the water running through as you used them. The toilet was hidden behind a beautiful ebony divider and was made of silver. As for the linens in the closet they were so soft and silky that Evan upon touching them caught himself moaning.

The attached kitchen was all stainless steel and perfectly shined sandalwood leaving the kitchen smelling decadent. Inside the preservation pantry were several previously prepared gourmet meals and decadent cakes. The silverware was literally made of silver and the plates were solid gold. The table was the most beautiful thing in the room made out of pure crystal and carved into intricate patterns it was as much a work of art as it was a table.

Evan deciding to try something new removed a dish labeled Greek Salad, Spanakopita, and Roasted lamb mixed with rice pilaf. Placing it on the table and opening the lid Evan discovered it was somehow hot in an instant. Taking his first bite of the salad Evan moaned in delight at how wonderful it tasted. Deciding to eat and read at the same time Evan got up and fetched the only book the goblins had handed him.

The book was titled Eridanus Black's Self Updating Almanac of Wizarding School's. Over the next hour or so Evan read and ate at the same time. After finishing his meal the plate vanished and Evan took his book with him to the couch and settled down to read. As he was reading Evan was about to get up and get paper only to discover some was already on the crystal coffee table. Deciding it would be smart to make a do and don't list he quickly got to work.

**Don't list**

**Hogwarts- Reason- Dumbledore**

**Beauxbatons- Reason- Dumbledore**

**Durmstrang- Reason- Dumbledore **

**Salem Academy of Magic- Reason- They expect you to spend a year in the US magical military upon graduation**

**High Sun Academy of Magic- Reason- I will not rely on a Chinese translation charm for a year **

**Death Valley Pyramid School of Sorcery- I will not rely on an Arabic translation charm for a year and it's too hot in egypt**

**Dracul Academia of Magic- Reason- They require all human students to allow any vampiric students to drink their blood saying no get's you detention**

**Do List**

**Olympia Academy of Magic- Location- Greece**

**Madame Noir's Academy for the Magically Inclined- Location- New Orleans**

**Frozen Heart Academy of Magic- Location- Mount Fuji Japan**

**Greenguard Magical Conservatory and School- Location- Hallormsstaðaskógur, Iceland**

**New York Academy of Magic Boys Campus- Location- Manhattan New York**

**Bound Hall of Magic- Location- Yakutsk, Sakha Republic, Russia**

Thinking of his do list Evan pulled out a quill and a second piece of parchment and wrote down quickly

_Florish and Blott's_

_I was wondering if you had any books on the following school's: Olympia Academy of Magic, Madame Noir's Academy for the Magically Inclined, Frozen Heart Academy of Magic, New York Academy of Magic and Bound Hall of Magic. Enclosed you will find one hundred Galleon keep the change as thanks for your discretion._

_Evan LeFaye_

Upon finishing his rather abrupt letter Evan gave the letter to Hedwig who immediately took off through the opening at the top of the floor to ceiling window. When Hedwig got back Evan decided to see what the books had to say about these school's.

* * *

**Olympia Academy of Magic **

**Olympia Academy of Magic is a school located in the sky above Greece. It stays aloft via levitation runes carved into every tile of this magnificent school's floor which are powered by the excess magic the students and faculty give off daily. The school itself is also hidden from view by liberal use of illusion wards. However if one were to see the school one would see a beautiful pure white ancient Greek style temple.**

**Transportation to this school is done by carriages attached to Roc's with magic applied that keeps the ride smooth and comfortable. The school uniform is a pure white robe (Except for the Hera Tribe whose robe is black) except for the hems which are always the color of the tribe the student is in. The school itself is divided into fifteen houses or as they call them tribes. **

**The Zeus Tribe which is marked by their orange hems.**

**The Hera Tribe which is marked by their white hems**

**The Poseidon Tribe which is marked by their blue hems**

**The Demeter Tribe which is marked by their brown hems**

**The Ares Tribe which is marked by their red hems**

**The Athena Tribe which is marked by their grey hems**

**The Apollo Tribe which is marked by their gold hems**

**The Artemis Tribe which is marked by their silver hems **

**The Hephaestus Tribe which is marked by their bronze hems **

**The Aphrodite Tribe which is marked by their pink hems**

**The Hermes Tribe which is marked by their green hems**

**The Dionysus Tribe which is marked by their purple hems**

**The Hades Tribe which is marked by their black hems**

**The Hestia Tribe which is marked by their yellow hems**

**The Hecate Tribe which is marked by their tan hems**

**Furthermore the tribe your in determines what electives you may take.**

**The Zeus Tribe- Weather Magic, Wind Magic, Aura Magic, Cloud Divination**

**The Hera Tribe- Binding Magic, Ceremonial Magic, Feather Divination, Domestic Magic**

**The Poseidon Tribe- Water Magic, Shell Divination, Nautical Magic, Underwater Herbology**

**The Demeter Tribe- Agricultural Magic, Seasonal Magic, Grain Divination, Herbalism**

**The Ares Tribe- War Magic, Battle Spells, Magical Weaponry, Martial Arts**

**The Athena Tribe- Thread Magic, Tactical Magic, Construction Magic, Tome Magic**

**The Apollo Tribe- Magical Healing, Prophetic Divination, Solar Magic, Plague Magic**

**The Artemis ********Tribe**- Protection Magic, Lunar Magic, Hunting Magic, Lunar Divination

**The Hephaestus Tribe- Forge Magic, Fire Magic, Runic Magic, Fire Divination **

**The Aphrodite ********Tribe**- Cosmetic Magic, Love Magic, Fertility Magic, Love Divination

**The Hermes Tribe- Stealth Magic, Travel Magic, Astrology, Diplomacy**

**The Dionysus Tribe- Wine Divination, Party Magic, Insanity Magic, Festivity Magic**

**The Hades Tribe- Death Magic, Necromancy, Gem Magic, Horror Magic**

**The Hestia Tribe- Sacrificial Magic, Hearth Magic, Candle Magic, Kitchen Magic**

**The Hecate Tribe- Blood Magic, Magical Theory, Circle Magic, Dark Magic**

**The School itself is ranked number one in Greece and number 13 worldwide and is known for only taking students who are Pureblood.**

* * *

**Madame Noir's Academy for the Magically Inclined**

**Madame Noir's Academy for the Magically Inclined is a neat little school located right in the heart of southern USA. I'm talking about New Orleans of course child. Now the first thing you should know is Madame Noir's is the only school in the world that teaches Voodoo as more than an elective as such it's also the best school for Voodoo in the world.  
**

**The school itself hides from the muggles by appearing to them as nothing more than a run down shack in the middle of nowhere. But in reality it is an old and well cared for Victorian manor house with thousands of rooms which is more than enough for each student to have their own room. The rooms themselves are all beautiful enough to say they are built for royalty but still it retains that good old Louisiana charm. Don't even get me started on their home style meals their fried okra is to die for.  
**

**The school also accepts every species capable of human level intellect (as a starting point), and magic. The school teaches a wide variety of magics on top of their world renounced Voodoo class. Their faculty is made up of some of the worlds best in their respective subjects. The school is number 4 in America and number 53 worldwide**

* * *

**Frozen Heart Academy of Magic is a traditionally structured school located within a cave that leads inside of Mount Fuji in Japan. The School is hidden by using an illusion ward so that as far as the muggles are concerned the school doesn't exist. The School itself is reached by snow-carriages drawn by sin-you a distant Japanese cousin of the Unicorn. The school itself also plays host to a town who they share a cave with. The town is rather aptly named Cave Town and is a charming town constantly lit by beautiful magical lanterns which glow every color of the rainbow.**

**The School was originally a base for the Japanese dragon knights who were powerful wizards and witches who used dragons as their steed as they rode into battle. Some of that history still exists in cave towns dragon hatchery where students are free to volunteer as they wish. Field trips into cave town happen weekly where students are encouraged to join in on the day to day lives of the citizens. The citizens of cave town are always happy when the students come to visit as it gives them a chance to sell their wares and get their name spread through the students correspondence.**

**Frozen Heart Academy of Magic is the best school for Elemental Magic in the world as rated by magical education magazine 10 years running. Frozen Heart Academy of Magic also offers a wide selection of other magic and students are encouraged to push themselves academically as much as possible. The school itself also has a no tolerance bullying policy as well as monitoring charms on each room which specifically look out for bullying any student discovered to be initiating any such behavior is sent home immediately after the third offense. The School is number two in Japan and number 3 worldwide.**

* * *

**New York Academy of Magic**

**New York Academy of Magic is a modern school of magic located in Manhattan. The school itself stays hidden by use of fidelius charm. Students are given the secret upon entrance to the school and all entry and exit after first entering the school is done by means of portkey. The annual march of entrants is widely looked forward to by the inhabitants of Martha Washington Avenue named after the first witch of the USA. The students all line up in Martha Washington Avenue and join hand where the teacher escorting them to school casts a dissillusionment charm on them before marching them into the school proper.  
**

**The school offers all standard magical subjects as recommended by the US department of magical affairs as well as all standard muggle classes as dictated by the magical integration act of 1810. The school itself is separated by gender split in half by a solid wall with boys on one side and girls on the other. This is to ensure that the students learn based on what their gender's strong points are as studies confirm. Furthermore this measure prevents distraction due to attraction in a majority of students.**

**Students who fall below a grade average of 60 percent are dropped their are no exceptions to this rule. Any fighting or dueling will result in expulsion. Any fraternization by the boys side and the girls side will see all the offending parties in suspension for two months. This school is number 1 in the USA and number 29 in the world.**

* * *

**Bound Hall of Magic**

**The Bound Hall of Magic is located in the coldest city in the world. This school is equally about teaching it's student's to survive as it is to succeed. Every student upon entering the school is placed in a cube. Your cube is your roommates, your study group, and the group of people who will watch your back while you are hear. If a member of your cube is in a fight you are expected to join in and help them. The points you earn are shared by your cube academic success will earn you points while academic stagnation will lose you points.**

**The points you and your cube earn go directly into your room and the more points you have the more comfortable your room will become. Also different levels of the library are off limits except to members of a cube who have enough points to get in. Furthermore certain passages in the tower will not let you take them without your cube having enough points.**

**The Bound Hall of Magic forbids no subjects for all magic is taught here. Competition is harsh here and the only rules is no permanent damage. Anything that causes permanent damage whether psychological, spiritual or physical any permanent damage done will deplete your cubes points to zero. All intelligent and magical species are welcome however feeding on your fellow students is disallowed unless consent is given. This school is number 1 in Russia and number 1 in the world.**

* * *

Having read each of the books about the schools Evan already knew which one he would go to so he pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear Headmistress Xenria Liacotus_

_My name is Evan Mordred LeFaye and I wish to inquire about a place in your school. Please reply at your earliest convenience. _

_Thanks,_

_Evan Mordred Lefaye_

Getting up Evan decided since he was rich he didn't need to look like a bum anymore "It's not like the Dursleys can take it from me anymore," thought Evan wryly.

* * *

Walking into Gladrags Robes for all Occasion's Evan instantly felt nervous. Walking up to the employee standing by one of the racks Evan felt his nervousness skyrocket when he noticed how hot this guy was. He had short golden blonde hair, soft chocolate brown eyes that made Evan feel like he was drowning, a tan that made Evan blush when he thought about how much the tan covered and a smile that screamed fuck me. This man would have been the first person in the history of ever to make Evan LeFaye blush without saying a word.

"Can I help you or did you just come over here to check me out," said the guy who from this moment onwards would be known as Mr. Sex on legs while chuckling in such a way that blood rushed into Evan's pants making them feel very tight all of a sudden.

"Um yeah I need a new wardrobe but I don't know what would look good on me," said Evan who was surprised when the guy smiled real big and dragged him into the clothing stacks bodily.

Four hours later and Evan would almost regret it if it didn't mean that Mr. Sex on legs who Evan had learned was name Mike didn't stop touching him. However by the end of the four hours Evan had a brand new wardrobe which consisted of:

5 Pairs of skinny jeans one red, one black, one blue and two dark green

7 t-shirts that hugged Evan's abs and pecs nicely two green, one pink, one red, one gold, one silver and one black

3 short shorts which made Evan's butt look great one black, one bright green and one bright red

2 vests that made Evans abs stand out one black and one grey

3 slacks one black, one tan and one grey

4 sweaters that clung to Evan like spandex one black, one navy, one forest green and one grey

one kilt in a checkered pattern

2 trench-coats one in black and one in red

3 formal robes one sunset design, one winter design and one forest design

5 casual robes one black, one green, one red, one silver, one navy blue

and a pair of dragon hide boots

After Evan paid for his purchase Mike suddenly looked nervous "I had a lot of fun with you today but in actuality my shift ended five minutes ago and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me," questioned Mike.

Evan suddenly felt like whooping in join but settled for smiling really big and saying "I'd love to.

* * *

Evan soon found himself having the time of his life sitting across from Mike in a neat little sandwich shop laughing his head off because Mike had a great since of humor.

"And I said if you like those Ugs so much maybe you should marry them and the crazy thing was she really did wear them during her wedding," finished Mike whose eyes were dancing.

Coming down from his laughter Evan noticed how dark it was "It's getting late will you walk me back to my hotel room," asked Evan nervously.

Mike smiled softly and said "I'd love to,"

* * *

Standing in front of the door Evan suddenly couldn't take the sexual tension any more. Mike had been teasing him all the way here and he was completely wound up. Coming to a possibly lust addled decision Evan stopped thinking. Zeroing his eyes on mikes lips Evan surged forward and was met half way in a sloppy desperate kiss.

Evan and Mike started battling for dominance with their tongues and the were evenly matched until Mike nipped Evan's lip causing Evan to moan. Mike flipped Evan around and pinned him to the door making sure Evan could feel his cock against his arse "Mmm Merlin your so hot," panted Mike in Evan's ear. Rrunning his hand up Evan's shirt and nibbling on his neck "Hurry up and open that door or I'm going to fuck you right here where anyone can pass by and see it, not that I'd mind at all I would just keep on making you squeal for me," growled Mike. Evan quickly opened the door knowing that he wasn't getting any sleep that night and loving that thought more than a cat loved catnip.


	3. Summer Boy

**Magicae Ligatum ad Praetorium**

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever nor will I ever own Harry Potter or make any profit from this endeavor**

**Warning: two implied Lemon with the complete version posted on AFF**

**A/N: If anyone read the AFF version let me know how I did it was my first Lemon ever. This chapter was written while listening to summer boy by lady gaga. Also Shout outs**

**Geetac- Thanks again for your support it makes me feel all warm and fuzzly**

**AutumnGold- Thanks sooooo much for your reviews as for your worry. I wouldn't worry Dumbles isn't gonna show up again for awhile and by the time he does Evan is going to have some particularly ferocious people willing to rip Dumbles head off physically if it meant Evan would be safe.**

**Also please vote on my poll which you will find on my profile page**

**Lastly let me know how you feel about Mike xoxo**

**Chapter 3: Summer Boy**

The first sensation Evan became aware of was a warm breeze against his hair. The second was stiffness is his lower back. Finally deciding to sit up Evan finally discovered he was laying on top of the naked body of Mike. Seeing Mike brought back memories of the previous night causing Evan to blush bright red.

Deciding to order breakfast for his guest and him Evan stood and walked to the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen Evan grabbed the menu on the side of the preservation pantry and pressed his wand to the breakfast feast selection. Deciding he needed a shower Evan than walked toward the bathroom. Halfway there Evan stopped short blushing scarlet as he looked at the ornamental fountain.

"Did he really fuck me against a baby angel's butt," thought Evan.

"Mmm morning sexy," breathed Mike in Evan's ear.

Evan suddenly feeling insecure turned around and stared Mike in the eye "What is this?" Began Evan "Is this just a fling or what is happening hear please don't get my hopes up?" finished Evan whose eyes were starting to get wet. Therefore Evan was surprised when Mike kissed him gently with a tenderness that shocked Evan after the roughness of the previous night.

"Mm well we both have to go back to school in the fall me to America and you to wherever it is you go," began Mike cautiously "But I enjoy this too much for it to be a one night stand so I guess we are each others summer boys huh," Said Mike who was giving his signature fuck me grin before leaning down and kissing Evan deeply.

Evan broke the kiss and seeing Mike's confused look explained "You and I smell like we took part in an orgy during the roman bacchanalia festival and we really need a bath,"

Mike kissed Evan again "Conserve water have sex in a bath," breathed Mike in Evan's ear.

Evan laughed and said "You are insatiable and I'm pretty sure that's not how it goes,"

Mike waggled his eyebrows and said "Hmm your the reason I'm insatiable have you seen yourself,"

Evan grabbed Mike and said "Come on you lets get in the bathroom before we end up fucking against the baby angels again," before dragging Mike into the bathroom.

Once into the bathroom Evan immediately went over to the tub and bent over in such a way his ass was in the air to turn the water on. Evan was therefore shocked to feel his clothes suddenly disappear. Turning around Evan found Mike in a similar state except Mike was wearing a cocky grin. Mike walked over to Evan and kissed him harshly while grabbing Evan's ass and rutting against Evan leaving Evan a panting mess.

Mike leaned forward to nibble on Evans ear before breathing in it "Round two babe,"

* * *

Evan and Mike were just coming down from their high when they heard a knock coming from the front door. Putting on a robe that felt so luxurious that it might as well been silk Evan walked to the door and was surprised all of a sudden to find a blushing bellboy pushing a food tray. The food on the tray consisted of decadent pancakes, fluffy and complex omelets, Eggs Benedict, freshly squeezed orange juice, gourmet breakfast burritos and several other things that Evan had a hard time recognizing.

The bellboy himself had some very Eurasian features. He had dirty blonde hair and Asian shaped eyes that were blue. He had a perfect butt and the uniform he was in couldn't change that if he tried. To top off the rather adorable looking bellboy was his lean frame that all in all left him looking delectable.

The blushing bellboy was attempting to maintain decorum said politely "Room service I brought your order up," said the bellboy

"Um yeah just bring it on in and what your name?" questioned Evan.

"Liam sir," responded the blushing bellboy who as he walked in it became obvious he had an erection.

Evan was walking into the kitchen behind the bellboy only to see the bellboy squeak when Mike walked in naked as the day he was born and his abs glistening with the water from the bath.

"My my my what have we here," purred Mike who walked up to the bellboy and started running his hands up and down Liam's side whose face was even redder if possible.

"Babe remember you mentioning you wanted to try topping last night," purred Mike who was looking over at Evan who was looking betrayed until those words came out of Evan's mouth.

Deciding that if your in for a Knut your in for a Galleon Evan walked up and pressed himself against Liam's backside said in a sultry tone "Hmm I do remember that however what about you Liam would you like that, would you like to sleep with us," said Evan nibbling on Liam's ear before leaning over and kissing Mike right where Liam had to see.

"Umm I'm not sure if that's appropriate," stuttered the now scarlet and completely turned on bellboy.

Mike smirked and brought his mouth so that his lips were two inches from the bellboys lips "Aw come on think of it as a special tip," breather Mike against Liam's lips. As if Mike had said the magic words Liam started kissing Mike with a ferocity that surprised him only to end up being dominated by Mikes superior kissing skills.

"Ok but you can't tell my manager," said the bellboy.

* * *

After Liam left Evan and Mike went into the kitchen and began to eat their fill.

"So what are our plans today because as much as I love fucking you I don't wanna do that all day," said Mike around a mouthful of breakfast burrito.

"Well I was hoping you would go shopping with me," said Evan who was eating a white chocolate and raspberry pancake with maple syrup.

* * *

After the third store Evan was starting to think that shopping with Mike was a bad idea.

"Ok so that seems to be everything I can think of what school are you going to?" questioned Mike.

"Um I guess I didn't tell you huh, I'm going to The Bound Hall of Magic in Yakutsk Russia," said Evan.

Mike sucked in a harsh breath "Your going there damn your gonna need weapons than, luckily for you I know a guy," said Mike before grabbing Evans hand and leading him down Arthurian Alley.

Mike dragged Evan right up to a shop that looked like someone had taken a medieval castle's tower and placed it here. Mike dragged Evan into the store and Evan was surprised at the way the store was set up. It appeared to look exactly like a medieval blacksmiths with the only hint of modernness being the ventilation charm and the cash register. Evan was about to ask Mike what this place was only to be shocked as Mike was for the first time Evan had ever seen him feeling shy.

"This place is owned by my uncle and he is a very unique character," explained Mike in a hushed tone as if he was appearing to try and go unnoticed.

Mike apparently had no such luck as there was a shuffling noise coming from the back and from the door behind the desk emerged the strangest man Evan had ever seen. Mikes uncle was about 7'3" and was a walking mass of pure muscle. Their wasn't an inch of Mikes uncle that wasn't tattooed and when he smiled Evan noticed that every tooth in his mouth was replaced with silver caps and the two canines were fangs. He had Mike's Blue eyes and the only hair he had was his mustache which was styled into handlebars. All in all Mikes uncle was a very imposing man.

"Mikey boy is that you, why I haven't seen ya since I caught you balls deep in that high school running back when ya were 15," laughed Mikes Uncle.

"Now what have we got here your latest boy-toy huh, come to show him off to good ole Uncle Thadius huh," said Mike's Uncle jovially.

"No I mean yes I no I mean Ugh," said Mike who was clearly frustrated and put off by his uncle.

Mike than took a deep breath and said "No he is not my boy-toy he is my summer boy, no I am not here to show him off to you I am here because He's going to The Bound Hall in the fall and I figured you could help him," said Mike breathing deeply obviously trying to keep his composure.

"Well why the hell didn't you say so boy," shouted Mike's Uncle breaking Mike's composure "Well than let's have a look at ya kid and see what ya got," said Mike's Uncle already completely ignoring Mike and paying Evan his full attention.

"Right long willowy frame but not fragile looking, you look like your built for speed and finesse but you are also not without strength though I doubt you could take a hit," Began Mikes uncle clearly talking to himself "All right brat follow me lets see if any of my babies take after you after all much like a wand it's the weapon that chooses the wizard," said Mikes Uncle who was already walking through the back door.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for a formal invitation get your asses back here pronto and Mikey boy that means you too I've been telling you for years you need a weapon and I won't take no for an answer," shouted Mikes Uncle.

* * *

Walking into the back of the shop Evan felt like he was on fire from how hot it was back there. Looking around Evan couldn't help but notice all of the beautiful weapons hanging off the walls. One wall was clearly devoted to swords and they were all beautiful gleaming swords of silver and bronze with hundreds of gems decorating and empowering their pommel. Evan felt lightheaded from the sheer beauty of this place.

"Ok bratlings since my nephew brought you here you get first pick and I will here no complaints about that ya here me Mikey boy," shouted Thadius

"Now brat to find which one of these beauties is destined for you close your eyes and focus on your magic it will guide you," said Thadius softly.

Following instructions Evan closed his eyes and focused only to feel a strong pull directing him to the far corner. Walking over to the far corner Evan held out his hand only to discover he had touched something sharp. Feeling himself get nicked and his blood drip on something before it healed instantly. Opening his eyes Evan gasped as he saw a beautiful chain whip made from what looked like silver with the pommel holding a sapphire gem the size of a cue ball in it.

"Well well well old thornblade chose you huh ya must be something special if that old thing waited all this time for you," shouted Thadius.

"Now close your eyes and focus again see if you feel any other pulls," said Thadius who was once again being oddly quiet.

Once again Evan closed his eyes and focused and noticed another pull that he hadn't noticed before hand because Thornblade's pull was covering it up. So soft was this pull that Evan wondered if he really felt it but once he was standing right in front of it Evan felt it for sure. Reaching out Evan's hand met a leather satchel before gasping as he was once again pricked and healed. Opening his eyes Evan notice that he was now holding a satchel full of silver throwing knives.

"Ok Mikey boy your turn and don't let me down now boy," shouted Thadius in glee clearly enjoying himself.

Mike closed his eyes and focused figuring the best way out of this was to just go along with it. Following his pull Mike was lead over to a beautiful obsidian sword with an emerald the size of a cue ball set in the pommel. Feeling it prick his hand Mike decided that he really didn't like his uncle at all. However upon seeing the sword he was holding all ill feelings were lost in the wonder of holding his sword for the first time.

"Well look here it seems old green eyes chose you huh Mikey-Boy," chuckled Thadius.

"Now as to what makes my beauties so special," Began Thadius "On top of the enchantments I use on them to make em pack a punch they are also enchanted to make using them properly instinctual, now that your bonded to them you can use them like a pro no training necessary," boasted Thadius.

"As for Thornblade it's enchanted so that it not only is capable of allowing it's user limited control over ice it's also enchanted to eat Ice so that when ice hits it instead of being damaged it uses it to heal itself," explained Thadius.

"As for those knives they are enchanted to produce cold fire when thrown which is a fire that is as cold as most fires are warm and instead of causing burns it caused frostbite," said Thadius.

"As for green eyes over there that sword is enchanted to steal vitality, every drop of blood it draws makes you healthier and healthier," finished Thadius.

"Now don't even bother pulling out your money as your family and as long as your with Mikey boy here brat ya might as well be to so it's on the house," shouted Thadius.

Walking them to the front door Thadius opened the door and shouted "Now get out of my shop and go fuck or something,"

Deciding to get something to eat Evan and Mike walked across the street to a pasta shop that Mike said he liked. Entering the shop Evan was immediately in love with the smells running through the place and the beautiful decorations. The shop itself was designed to look like it was set up behind a waterfall with the entire back wall being taken up entirely by a magically maintained waterfall. The Waterfall apparently also doubled as a wishing fountain as children were tossing Knuts in it and making wishes under their breath.

Sitting across the table from Mike in the beautiful pasta shop Evan couldn't help but think this summer had turned out to be the best he ever had. However thinking about that reminded Evan of all that he was trying to run from. Reminded of his former best friends and grandfather figure's betrayal Evan couldn't help but feel sad. Eating his delicious Chicken Parmesan and being amused by Mike and his attempts at playing footsie Evan couldn't help but wonder what the traitors were up to.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix was convened in number 12 Grimmauld Place setting up for a meeting and waiting for their esteemed leader to arrive. They were debating Minister Fudges usefulness to their cause and as usual it was rapidly developing into a duel. Of the opinion that Fudge was useless was Ron, Tonks and Moody who were doing their best to shout the others into submission. Of the opinion that they should remain cautious were Hermione, Kingsley and Ginevra Weasley and they were attempting to keep things calm. Of the opinion that Fudge was completely useful was Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance and Sturgis Podmore and they were doing their best to prove their utter incompetency.

Everything was made worse however my Molly Weasley who was of the opinion that is was not proper to be discussing this at all. Her loud shouting was making everyone even her own son and daughter want to strangle her.

"Will someone please shut that incessant fish wife up," snarled Snape who walked in behind Albus Dumbledore.

"Now now Severus their is no call to be so rude," said Albus gently even though he secretly completely agreed.

"Now as I'm sure you are all aware I called you here on very important matter," began Albus who waited for the chatter about his statement to reach a crescendo before continuing.

"Harry Potter has disappeared from Private Drive," said Albus magnanimously.

The reaction was instantaneous. Their was chaos everywhere Molly was shouting and Remus was being held back by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Albus was starting to get a headache from all the shouting. It all reached a crescendo however when Dedalus Diggle grabbed his bottle of butterbeer and broke it over his chair before pointing it at Molly Weasley's throat and shouting "Everyone shut up or I cut the bitches throat,"

When everyone shut up Albus thought it would be a good idea to stop Diggle before he went to far "Dedalus I really don't believe that's necessary but thank you for your offer all the same," said Albus whose eyes were twinkling brightly.

"Are you sure I can't cut her just a little but professor," asked Dedalus.

"Yes I'm quite sure Dedalus however if your throat cutting services are required in the future I'll be sure to let you know," said Albus benignly.

"Ok professor it's just you know how hardcore I get sometimes," said Dedalus while giggling.

"Now onto business Molly I want you, Ron and Hermione to write him to try and get him to come visit you, Ginevra I want you to contact all the members of the DA and see if any of them are harboring him, Remus though it's a long shot I want you to check with the wolf packs, Arthur, Dedalus, Emmeline, Hestia and Sturgis I want you to check the ministry and finally Moody, Kingsly and Nymphodora see if you can discreetly get the Aurors to look for him," ordered Dumbledore.

"Now everyone time is of the essence we must find Harry," said Albus while planning how he would punish the boy when he found him before obliviating him.


	4. The Coldest Road

**Magicae Ligatum ad Praetorium**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any profit from this work**

**Disclaimer: I also do not own Lights or any music by them**

**The song I am having Harry sing is called Romance is By Lights**

**A/N: I cried as I wrote this chapter but it had to be done as Evan and Mike were getting too close and I need Mike to go back to the US but don't worry you will see him again however setting the slut who separated them on fire made me feel better **

**Also please vote on my poll I can really only hold it back til chapter seven at the latest**

**Chapter 4: The Coldest Road**

About a month before school was set to start again Evan laid on his bed looking back on what had so far been the best summer of his life. So far Evan had escaped Dumbledore and the Dursleys. Evan also discovered he is rich before shopping for a brand new wardrobe. In the process Evan met Mike who is seriously the most amazing seventeen year old Evan had ever met.

Mike also happened to be the guy that introduced Evan to sex. Evan blushed as he thought of all the things he had done with Mike. Thinking of Mike reminded Evan that he had agreed to visit him during Mike's lunch break at Gladrags. With that in mind Harry grabbed two of the lunches in the preservation cupboard.

Evan walked into Gladrags and walked right back to the break room. Evan was about to open the door when he heard Mike's voice.

"Yeah I bet you want my cock don't you bitch," said Mike causing Evan to gasp as tears filled his eyes.

"But what about that boy your dating," asked a female voice as tears started to run down his face.

"What about him?" Began Mike "I've done everything I can do with him and I'm bored now," said Mike just before Evan had decided that he couldn't take this anymore and threw the door open to discover that Mike had his shirt off and was leaning over a girl who was sitting on the counter.

"How could you," said Evan in a hoarse voice as tears fell down his face "You knew I was coming so why," asked Evan before throwing the food down and running out of the store into the street.

"EVAN WAIT !" shouted Mike who was chasing after him.

Just as Mike was about to catch up to Evan there was a terrible roaring noise and Gladrags as well as the three shops surrounding it all were hit by a giant fireball. All three stores instantly went up in flames incinerating everything and everyone inside within seconds. There was absolutely no hope for survival for anyone inside of Gladrags. From behind the smoke death eaters began to appear.

Evan deciding this would be a healthy way to vent stayed where he was as the crowd of people began to run towards the exit with Mike among them. Evan deciding that this would be a healthy way to vent pulled out Thornblade and his throwing knives which he had taken to carrying with him everywhere. Evan quickly searched the group of death eaters and chose his first target when he saw Bellatrix Lestrange. Pulling out his first throwing knife he threw it at her and just as she was about to begin cackling it hit her square in the forehead killing her instantly while her body froze from the cold flame it was projecting.

Pulling out Thornblade and holding it aloft Evan called out "Who the fuck is next,"

The death eaters seeing that Bellatrix was dead began to apparate away. Seeing that they had all left he walked up to Bellatrix and pulled his knife from her forehead and kicked her in the ribs for good measure. Deciding to head back to his hotel room Evan kicked Bellatrix one last time before leaving. "So long you kin-slaying bitch I hope you rot in hell,"

* * *

Deciding to get over his funk Evan decided to go to a club Mike had told him about. Evan decided he wanted to look his best so he dressed in leather pants that hugged his butt real nicely with a fishnet long-sleeved shirt under a black and navy blue lace vest that hugged his abs and completed his look with his dragon-hide boots. Putting on the eyeliner and lip gloss that Mike had gotten him Evan decided he looked good enough. Taking one last look at the hotel room Evan swept out of the room intending on dancing his heart out.

Arriving at The Two Wands Evan walked right up to the bouncer who after taking a look at him said "Come on in it's Karaoke night," causing all the losers waiting in line to groan that someone else got in.

For the next two hours Evan danced with anyone with a cock and the confidence to ask. Evan was currently grinding on some black guy who wasn't wearing a shirt when the music stopped. Deciding to get something to drink Evan walked over to the bar only to freeze when he saw who was there. Sitting on the bar-stool drinking from a bottle of Ogden's Finest Evan was Mike. Evan due to a strange mix of anger, betrayal and alcohol walked up to the karaoke guy and said "I'd like to sing a song," to which the guy waved him on stage after Evan told him which song he was gonna sing

Standing on the stage Evan looked around and noticed that Mike was watching him so he grabbed the microphone as the music started to play.

_**Your three sides of my eight sided circle**_

_**two lovers  
**_

_**juxtaposed red doorways**_

_**broken window frames color his eyes in with black lines**_

_**let it all fall down**_

_**let it all fall down**_

_**It's one way to opt for a horizon**_

_**Cause in my opinion**_

_**It's one way to say we're abandoned**_

_**and we don't belong here at all**_

_**There's no explanation or forewarning underneath all the crimson linings**_

_**We approach the streets with a clear conscience**_

_**that we'll survive**_

_**Let it all fall down**_

_**Let it all fall down**_

_**It's one way to opt for a horizon**_

_**Cause in my opinion**_

_**It's one way to say we're abandoned**_

_**and we don't belong her at all**_

_**And romance just is**_

_**slow it all down the damage is done**_

_**play the music loud don't make a sound**_

_**let's raise a toast to a sad story**_

_**in a dirty cup**_

_**in a dirt cup**_

_**You made it**_

_**You made it hurt so bad**_

_**You made it hurt so bad**_

_**With a little poison we can burn this whole place down to the ground again**_

As Evan finished his song he noticed Mike raising him a toast before leaving. Over the next three hours Evan sang an dance and had fun. However no matter how many hot guys Evan was propositioned by he still felt upset. As he headed home Evan honestly felt like his victory over Mike was hollow.

As Evan neared the door of his room he noticed a note stuck to the door with his name wrote on it.

_Dear Evan_

_I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for what I did. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness so I'm not gonna ask you for it. I do however feel like I owe you an explanation. Feel free to rip the letter up at this point it won't make a difference either way._

Evan seriously considered doing what the letter said but found he couldn't bring himself to do it so he decided to see what else it had to say.

_If your reading this far that means you are willing to hear my explanation even if it's stupid. What happened was I could feel myself begin to fall for you and I panicked. I was starting to see a future with you and the night before I had a dream about a beautiful dirty blonde little boy with the brightest emerald green eyes I had ever seen except for yours. I wanted it so bad but somehow I've always known your not mine and I couldn't keep you if I tried._

_That doesn't excuse what I did and if you hate me I promise you I understand. I cheated on you and it was unforgivable. Seeing you tonight on that stage in The Two Wands I felt like such a jackass but I deserved it cause I lost you. No matter where you go from here I want you to know that I love you and isn't it kinda pathetic that the first time I admit that is when everything is done and over with._

_Wishing you nothing but the best_

_Love, Mike_

Once Evan finished reading Mike's letter he barely managed to open his door before he began to sob the tears that only someone whose just had their heart broken can sob.

* * *

Evan woke up the next morning with a headache from hell and tear-stained cheeks leaning against the door of his hotel room. Evan stood and stumbled to the bathroom intending to wash last night off of him. Sitting in the luxurious bath Evan felt like he could forget the world if only for a moment. Emerging from the bath Evan felt cleansed like yesterday's problem's even though they hurt they are now firmly in the past.

Walking into his room Evan decided to dress nicely in his bright green t-shirt and his bright red skinny jeans. Evan walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pancake dish from the preservation pantry. Finishing the food quickly Evan was about to go for a jog when he noticed Hedwig was back with a reply.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Yes we at The Bound Hall of Magic know who you are and rest assured your secret is safe with us. As for receiving a place at this school the only requirements we have to be able to take the entrance trials are that you be sixteen years of age or be turning sixteen during the school year as well as having a power level of at least Adept. Since you turn sixteen in September and you are sorcerer level in power according to our contacts than you qualify to take the trials. We expect you to be within the Yeti's Cave Hotel and Casino within two weeks time at the latest._

_Xenria Liacotus, Mage level witch, mistress of legillimency and blood rituals, Executive Headmistress of The Bound Hall of Magic._

* * *

Evan quickly found himself ensconced in Griphook's office once again. Sitting across from the diminutive but fierce man but couldn't help but notice that Griphook's clothing was of a higher quality than when Evan had last seen him. The second thing Evan noticed was that Griphook's desk was bigger than last time though still just as freakishly clean.

"I guess business has been good for you huh Griphook," said Evan in good humor.

"Yes master LeFaye it has though I sincerely hope this is not just a social visit," said Griphook who looked enraged by such a waste of time.

"No nothing like that at all," began Evan "I was just wondering if I could commission Gringott's to create a portkey for me to the Yeti's Cave Hotel and Casino," said Evan.

"For a fee master LeFaye Gringotts can do much for you," said Griphook who upon receiving Evan's consent and tapped a stone behind his desk and barked something in Gobbledygook at what was no doubt a unfortunate worker goblin on the other end.

"Will that be all master LeFaye," said Griphook.

"Could I also commission a winter wardrobe designed to be able to comfortably withstand the coldest weather in the world," asked Evan as a the sudden thought struck him.

"Such an outfit would cost a pretty Knut, particularly 750 Galleon's," said Griphook cautiously.

"That's fine I want the best," said Evan seriously.

Griphook nodded and again barked something in Gobledygook into the stone at one of the tailor goblins. Five minutes later an odd goblin wearing a fashionable orange jumpsuit with purple hair began to measure Harry extremely thoroughly. The strange goblin said something to Griphook in Gobbledygook and left. Griphook seemed satisfied by the goblin's statement began to relax.

"Your wardrobe will be delivered to you by house elf tomorrow before you wake up and you are to arrive hear at 9 AM to catch your portkey I have also taken the liberty of reserving a room in the Yeti's Cave Hotel and Casino for a fee of course," said Griphook.

Evan than bid Griphook farewell and wished him good prophets as he left. Settling into bed that night Evan was completely unaware of the efforts that were being employed to find him.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk contemplating what could have caused Harry to run. Thinking over what could have gone wrong a stray thought crossed his head. "What if my compulsion charm to keep him in the closet didn't work that would have unraveled part of the subsequent obliviation charm," thought Albus.

"Not enough for the actual memory to resurface of course it's my spell work we are talking about here but maybe the emotions associated with it did causing him to fear I would force him in the closet if he stuck around," thought Albus out loud now voicing his thoughts to himself.

"That complicates things as it means that I will have to allow him to come out," said Albus.

"Oh well if I had to deal with that particular media storm why shouldn't he," mused Albus who was unknowingly being very arrogant.

"Perhaps I will arrange for him to fall for young Crabbe or Goyle," said Albus laughing cruelly.

"Alas as amusing as that thought is it serves no purpose whereas making him fall for young Mr. Malfoy could actually be very useful," said Albus now suddenly feeling like his previous headache was gone.

"With a few careful compulsion's I may even be able to make young Draco abuse Harry too," thought Albus who began to chuckle maliciously at the thought.

* * *

Waking up from his sleep at eight Evan immediately dashed into the bath to freshen up real quick. Donning his new Navy blue cold-proof turtle neck sweater with his cold-proof pure white snow pants underneath his Teal sleeveless cold proof robe Evan ate a quick breakfast before dashing downstairs to check out of the hotel where he had spent the best summer of his life. After checking out of the hotel Evan dashed for Gringotts seeing on his watch that it was already 8:45.

It was 8:57 when Evan finally got to his portkey. Touching the Portkey just as it began to glow blue Evan soon felt a hooking sensation behind his navel and he was off. Evan felt like he was spinning in a whirlwind forever. However after a while Evan got over the spinning sensation and got bored. However not a second after he had gotten bored with the spinning Evan found himself laying in the arms of a gorgeous shirtless man.

The man in question was about 6'4" and had icy blue skin with snow white hair and eyes. His abs were so well defined that they appeared to be made of stone. The man himself was wearing nothing but a pair of white leather pants. The whole effect of the man left him looking very exotic and sexy.

"Hello you are Evan LeFaye, me am Krykojek and Krykojek shall be Evan Lefaye's escort while at Hotel," grunted the man who apparently didn't speak English that well.


	5. The Bound Path

**Magicae Ligatum ad Praetorium**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter if I did I would not be driving a clunker that requires you to put it on neutral before you stop or slow down furthermore if I were making a profit out of this I would use said profit to replace said clunker as even being forced to wear mom jeans is better than that**

**"Warning implied lemon, slavery and abuse**

**A/N please don't forget to vote on my poll and don't forget you can choose four choices the poll closes on chapter seven.**

**Chapter 5: The bound path**

Evan looked at Krykojek curiously before speaking "Than you can start by telling me what species you are," said Evan whose filter was gone due to the shock of landing in a gorgeous blue man's arms.

"Krykojek be yeti," grunted Krykojek.

"Wait, what I thought yeti's were large ape like creatures covered in white fur," questioned Evan in confusion.

"That be yeti frenzy," began Krykojek "Yeti's only turn into that when blood pours,".

"Oh ok what all does being an escort entail," questioned Evan curiously.

"Krykojek be taking care of all Evan LeFaye's wants and needs," said Krykojek while gesturing at the dance floor behind him.

Evan looked down on the floor and saw several patrons being serviced sexually by the Yetis. Some of the Yetis were also being drank from by thirsty vampires. Several Yetis were walking around the room holding trays laden with refreshments. In a far corner of the room was a cage where to yetis were fighting each other while other species gathered around them placing bets and shouting out insults.

"This is horrible why would you possibly do this," questioned Evan.

"Yetis do this because home be enchanted to keep us from the frenzy," said Krykojek "We keep our minds in trade is more than fair," grunted Krykojek

"Krykojek also be required to show Evan LeFaye to his room and give Evan his school pamphlets," said Krykojek before grabbing Evans hand and leading him to the room that was reserved for him.

The room itself appeared to be made of ice but was enchanted so everything was comfortable in every way. The design of the room was nothing special with the key feature being the large bed. On the bed were a pile of papers which were clearly the pamphlets that Krykojek mentioned. The only thing that really made the place seem special was the way the ice glistened making the room one of the most beautiful places Evan had ever seen.

"Evan LeFaye seems stressed," said Krykojek who began to rub Evan's shoulder's.

"Krykojek is to help Evan LeFaye to relax," said Krykojek whose ministrations were quickly turning into a full body massage.

Evan quickly relaxed under Krykojek's skilled ministrations letting out tiny moans every now and than only to be surprised when Krykojek began to try and remove his clothes.

"What are you doing," said Evan who turned around and looking Krykojek in the eye only to notice that Krykojek was naked.

"Krykojek is to help Evan LeFaye relax, mating helps humans relax this Krykojek knows," said Krykojek as if he had said that a thousand times.

"No you will not do that you don't need to do that to make me happy," said Evan in horror.

At Evans statement Krykojek began to look terrified "Please if Krykojek doesn't make Evan LeFaye happy than Krykojek be left unprotected and lose Krykojek to the frenzy," said Krykojek in a rush.

Evan seeing how terrified Krykojek was of the frenzy and not able to think of anything else gave his consent out of sympathy "All right but I want you to enjoy it as much as you possibly can," compromised Evan.

"Is Evan LeFaye sure he wants Krykojek to enjoy mating," said Krykojek whose voice suddenly sounded as if it was coiled up and waiting to spring.

Evan nodded and before he knew it Krykojek was on him ripping his clothes off in his haste "Krykojek is going to make Evan LeFaye make human cream for long time," grunted Krykojek.

* * *

Evan woke up the next morning with Krykojek's muscular body being used as a pillow. Looking down at Krykojek Evan felt helpless he knew Krykojek was a slave but there was nothing Evan could do about it. Seeing the mortal fear in Krykojek's eyes when Evan had tried to tell him no had terrified Evan. Shame didn't even begin to cover what Evan was feeling in regards to what had happened the previous night.

Evan than got up and decided to look at the pamphlets about The Bound Hall. Reading through them Evan noticed they were all pretty standard school brochures. Evan made sure to make mental notes on the school rules section. However Evan discovered that the final pamphlet was a class selection sheet which needed filling out.

Feeling horrible but needing to fill the pamphlet out Evan called out "Krykojek I need something to write with,".

Krykojek woke immediately and put his pants on "Krykojek be fulfilling the needs of kind master Evan LeFaye," said Krykojek making Evan feel horrible before he left the room smiling to retrieve what Evan asked for.

Five minutes later Krykojek came back in with a quill and a jar of ink which he set on Evan's desk "Is there being anything else Krykojek can be doing for the kind master Evan LeFaye," questioned Krykojek from behind Evan's chair where he was nervously shuffling about.

Evan deciding than and there that for the rest of his stay he would find subtle ways to treat Krykojek right spoke up "I need you to go take a nice long and relaxing shower in my shower and not the shower they probably have for you Yeti's as I like my bed partners to smell good," said Evan.

Krykojek nodded and took off his pants right there and folded them on the bed before walking into the bathroom to take his shower with no shame at all "Than again if I had his body I wouldn't feel any shame either," thought Evan privately to himself.

Looking down at the class selection pamphlet Evan steeled himself and began to read

_Dear student please note that you are required to select a minimum of eight electives_

_Required Classes:_

_Offensive Magic taught by Coinneach MacFola - Power is Just a Word: A Guide to Offensive Magic by Tomas Mortier  
_

_Defensive Magic taught by Adelia Bardes - Walls Made to Stand: A Guide to Defensive Magic by Percival Phoenix  
_

_Restorative Magic taught by Berthold Stalbaum- Healing is Not Simple: A Guide to Restorative Magic by Eir Moonflow  
_

_Supplementary Magic taught by Genka Lukin - Twist, Shake, and Shout: A Guide to Supplementary Magic by Isley Musica  
_

_External Magic taught by Halon Gwasben - Lotion's, Potion's and Things That Grow: A Guide to External Magic by Demeter Barley  
_

_Internal Magic taught by Melusine Herne - Lion's and Tiger's and Bear's Oh My or Not: A Guide to Internal Magic by Anima Magus  
_

_Magical Combat taught by Alfonse LePlume - Sand in The Eye: A Guide to Magical Combat by Ares Warrington  
_

_Elective's_

_Elemental Magic taught by Mirette Vonsky - The Goddesses' Gifts: A Guide to Elemental Magic by Paige Thompson _

_Feral Magic taught by Silver Moonhart - Snarl and Roar: A Guide to Feral Magic by Fera Wolvington_

_Necromancy taught by Natalia Barisklonsky - It's Raining Zombies Hallelujah: A Guide to Necromancy by Izora Bones_

_Summoning taught by Ricten Brownington - From Ainette to Zorias: A Guide to Summoning by Yuna Mina_

_Binding Magic taught by Ophelia Lidell - The Hollow Art: A Guide to Binding Magic by Alice Myra_

_Blood Magic taught by Henriette Myosk - Drip, Drip, Drip: A Guide to Blood Magic by Vladimir Dracul_

_Ritual Magic taught by Illyonna Verity - Athame's, Candles and Herbs: A Guide to Ritual Magic by Holly Wellington  
_

_Alchemy taught by Marcus Foxglove - From Lead to Gold or Why You Will Never Be Good Enough to Do That: A Guide to Alchemy by Idine Lacksmart  
_

_Moon Magic taught by Nipahem - The Silver Mother: A Guide to Moon Magic by Diana Moonstein  
_

_Sun Magic taught by Ki'Somma - The Guiding Light: A Guide to Sun Magic by Apollo Sunstein  
_

_Runic Magic taught by Henrik Ogleson - From Ansuz to Algiz: A Guide to Runic Magic by Heinrich Vikington  
_

_Weather Magic taught by Letha Dasos - Rain Fall and Rain Pour: A Guide to Weather Magic by Suzine Allfather  
_

_Shadow Magic taught by Miriam Darken - Shades and Solids: A Guide to Shadow Magic by Blanc Nicht  
_

_Illusion Magic taught by Phil Helason - Lies of The Wand: A Guide to Illusion Magic by Bernie Rowancall  
_

_Domestic Magic taught by Maya Rivera - From Hearth to Hearth, Homemaking Isn't Always Easy: A Guide to Domestic Magic by Hestia Homington  
_

Looking through each of the electives and reading their descriptions Evan immediately knew which classes he wanted to take. Checking The boxes beside Elemental Magic, Summoning, Binding Magic, Ritual Magic, Moon Magic, Sun Magic, Runic Magic and Shadow Magic Evan noticed that after he finished that a final box with the word complete appeared at the bottom of the pamphlet. Checking the box for complete caused the Pamphlet to disappear in a cloud of smoke and a loud popping noise. Hearing that noise Krykojek ran into the room butt naked and dripping wet with soap suds all over him "Is kind master Evan LeFaye being ok, Krykojek heard odd noise and came running," Grunted the obviously worried Krykojek.

"I'm fine Krykojek that noise was cause by me filling out the pamphlet," said Evan reassuringly.

Krykojek looked at Evan for a second as if assessing him for injuries "Well now kind master Evan LeFaye be having grey stuff over his face so kind master Evan LeFaye be joining Krykojek in shower now yes," said Krykojek seriously.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Krykojek," Evan tried to say gently only to watch as mortal horror once again filled Krykojek's eyes.

"On second thought a shower sounds lovely Krykojek however you have to promise me that you will let me help you relax," said Evan who was trying desperately to make something positive come out of this.

* * *

After finishing their shower Krykojek and Evan walked back into the room to notice a piece of paper on the desk. Krykojek walked over to the paper and seemed to sniff it before putting it back on the desk seemingly satisfied with it's sent. Walking over to the bed where his pants were Krykojek put them back on. Krykojek walked over to what was apparently a list again and handed it to Evan.

The list read:

_The following items are required for your attendance at The Bound Hall of Magic_

_1 coldproof wardrobe_

_1 magical focus_

_1 spare magical focus_

_1 Athame_

_1 potions set_

_1 first aid kit_

_1 gym mat_

_2 gemstone sets_

_2 magical thread sets_

_1 candle set_

_1 herb set_

_1 lunar calender_

_1 runic carving knife_

_1 copy of __Power is Just a Word: A Guide to Offensive Magic by Tomas Mortier_

_1 copy of __Walls Made to Stand: A Guide to Defensive Magic by Percival Phoenix_

_1 copy of __Healing is Not Simple: A Guide to Restorative Magic by Eir Moonflow_

_1 copy of __Twist, Shake, and Shout: A Guide to Supplementary Magic by Isley Musica_

_1 copy of __Lotion's, Potion's and Things That Grow: A Guide to External Magic by Demeter Barley_

_1 copy of __Lion's and Tiger's and Bear's Oh My or Not: A Guide to Internal Magic by Anima Magus_

_1 copy of __Sand in The Eye: A Guide to Magical Combat by Ares Warrington_

_1 copy of __The Goddesses' Gifts: A Guide to Elemental Magic by Paige Thompson _

_1 copy of __From Ainette to Zorias: A Guide to Summoning by Yuna Mina_

_1 copy of __The Hollow Art: A Guide to Binding Magic by Alice Myra_

_1 copy of __Athame's, Candles and Herbs: A Guide to Ritual Magic by Holly Wellington_

_1 copy of __The Silver Mother: A Guide to Moon Magic by Diana Moonstein_

_1 copy of __The Guiding Light: A Guide to Sun Magic by Apollo Sunstein_

_1 copy of __From Ansuz to Algiz: A Guide to Runic Magic by Heinrich Vikington_

_1 copy of __Shades and Solids: A Guide to Shadow Magic by Blanc Nicht_

_students are also encouraged to bring weapons to protect themselves with_

_all familiars are allowed provided they do not break the only rule_

"Looks like we need to go shopping huh Krykojek," said Evan humorously.

"Krykojek can get the items required for kind master Evan LeFaye if kind master Evan LeFaye wants," grunted Krykojek.

"Fine but while your at it get us both something nice to eat I would feel awkward eating alone," said Evan.

* * *

After Krykojek Evan got dressed and decided to explore. Walking outside of his room Evan noticed for the first time that everything in the entire hotel was made of enchanted ice. Seeing a coffee shop across from him Evan walked towards it wanting to see if they had any soy latte with double espresso. However about halfway through Evan bumped into a girl with the palest skin Evan had ever seen.

"Watch where your going human," spat the girl baring her fangs marking her as a vampire.

"You know what I think you owe me for your idiocy little human," snarled the vampire.

"Now bare your neck like a good little human bitch and all is forgiven," said the vampire in a mockingly sweet tone.

Evan grabbed two of his throwing knives and swung his arms in an arc attempting to cut the vampire who was foolish enough to threaten him only for her to jump back at the last second. The Vampire seeing that her new prey was putting up a fight smirked before dashing forward with her hand poised to slam Evan's head into the ground. However Evan would not allow that knowing the fight would be over if he let her get a hit in so at the last second spun counter clockwise and lashed out with his knife chopping off seven inches of the vampires inky black hair. The vampire howled in rage before attempting to punch Evan who leaned back to avoid her punch and made to stab her in the heart with his knife in the same motion.

Just as his knife was going to stake the vampire who was stupid enough to think of Evan as prey another vampire dashed forward and yanked her back and restrained her in the same motion "SISTER ENOUGH," shouted the male vampire who just entered the fray.

The vampire in question was gorgeous with a long and lean body. He was wearing clothing that while leaving nothing to the imagination still left him looking dangerous. His features were chiseled and his black hair was carefully styled into a perfect ponytail not a strand was out of place. His eyes were a deep crimson that Evan imagined he could get lost in forever.

"You saw how disrespectful he was brother," whined the vampire who Evan had almost killed.

"He has a right to not respect you seeing as he's obviously more powerful than you considering he almost killed you," snarled the male vampire at his sister.

The female vampire huffed and said "This isn't over," before tossing her hair and leaving.

The male vampire sighed before turning to Evan and bowing to him "I formally apologize on behalf of my sister," said the vampire as he rose from his very formal bow.

"Just no that while I won't start a fight if someone attacks me or a member of whatever cube I end up in I will fight to kill and if she attacks me again she is as good as dead," said Evan to which the vampire nodded before walking off.

Coffee now forgotten in his rage Evan turned to go back to his room. Upon entering his room Evan noticed Krykojek was back with his stuff. Letting out his anger in an audible exhale Evan entered his room. What Evan didn't notice was that his fight had marked him as a human to respect something most human students at The Bound Hall had to work for months to get.

The food that Krykojek had gotten was apparently two steaks done medium rare, two cesar salad's and two baked potatoes with all the fixings " This be Krykojeks favorite food Krykojek hopes strong master Evan LeFaye likes," grunted Krykojek.

"Wait why am I called strong master," questioned Evan.

"Krykojek hear from Mirakaan that strong master Evan LeFaye fight Veratok's vicious mistress Alleria Bloodbane and won," replied Krykojek proudly.

"Ok but I want you to know that I am still going to be kind to you," said Evan while taking the first bite of his delicious steak.

"Krykojek knows and Krykojek is glad to have met kind master Evan LeFaye," grunted Krykojek.

"Krykojek when we finish eating can you go see for me if the store has any appropriate jewelry enchanted with a universal translation charm," asked Evan curiously.

"Krykojek be knowing of what kind master Evan LeFaye speaks item be very popular with many student's," grunted Krykojek as he shoveled food into his mouth obviously enjoying his favorite meal.

"Krykojek how is all this being paid for," asked Evan while taking a bite of his meal.

"The bill is being sent to kind master Evan Lefaye's bank account and Krykojek is being told what kind master Evan Lefaye can and can't afford which is unlimited as far as Krykojek is being told," grunted Krykojek as he and Evan finished their meal.

"Thank you Krykojek why don't you go get that piece of jewelry for me tomorrow tonight I just want to sleep and I sleep better with someone to cuddle with," said Evan.

"Krykojek is not being supposed to sleep on bed except when pleasing master," grunted Krykojek confused.

"And it would please me if I had someone to cuddle with and I want that someone to be you and I can't cuddle you unless you share a bed with me," said Evan as if it was obvious.

"Ok than Krykojek be doing as he is told," Grunted Krykojek with a smile on his face.

That night as Evan laid in Krykojek's strong arms he couldn't help but feel free for the first time in a long time.


	6. The Mirror of Inner Silence

**Magicae Ligatum ad Praetorium**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any profit from this**

**A/N: I loved writing the familiar scene in this part and I want you to let me know if you want dot to come back or not**

**Also this chapter is gonna be a little shorter than the others in an attempt to hold back the revealing of Evan's mates but the next 6 or so hours are your last chance to have a say in Evan's mates so vote in my poll**

**Chapter 6: The Mirror of Inner Silence**

It was the day before Evan and every other prospective student were supposed to show up at the Bound Hall of Magic. Evan was a nervous mess because no matter how good Krykojek was Evan could not take his mind off of the entrance exam. Krykojek had been spending so much time trying to get Evan to calm down that even he finally realized he was doing nothing wrong and that on some level Evan wanted to be nervous. That didn't mean that Evan didn't spend a good portion of his time with Krykojek inside him because no matter how hard Evan tried to feel guilty about it the fact was Krykojek initiated some of their encounters himself so Evan was forced to conclude that Krykojek enjoyed them too.

"That doesn't mean that it's not horrible that he's a slave it means that I have accepted that their is nothing I can do for Krykojek," thought Evan.

"Krykojek can you pack my things for me please I am going to go get my spare focus from the shop," said Evan in a soft tone of voice.

"Krykojek be doing as strong master Evan LeFaye be asking," grunted Krykojek.

* * *

Arriving at the shopping portion of the Yeti's Cave Hotel and Casino Evan was once again amazed at the wonder of this place. The shopping area was a five story shopping mall made of enchanted Ice. The entire place was interconnected with tubes of Ice enchanted to suck you up and take you anywhere in the mall except for inside the store you want to go to itself. The mall was also decorated with liberal use of snowflakes that were enchanted to fall perpetually and twinkle in a dazzling array of colors and dissolve immediately upon touching something solid.

Deciding to browse the mall and see if their was anything he wanted Evan began to walk around. Evan was on the third floor when he began to feel a strange pull on his magic to an odd store. The store itself was called "The Bestiary of the Chosen" and was painted to look like it's walls were made of scales. The door of the odd store was designed to look like a mouth.

Evan deciding to go inside immediately noticed it was a menagerie. Standing behind the counter was an older girl dressed in a safari outfit who's blonde hair was up in pigtails. The girl gave off a vibe of being weird and proud of it. Noticing Evan had come in she smiled brightly and said in a cheery voice "Welcome to The Bestiary of the Chosen where we serve all of your familiar needs, you need a camera to watch your familiar mate we got it, need food that makes your familiar change colors so he looks like a pig and a zebra at the same time we got it, or need a familiar that will rip off your ex-boyfriend testicles and eat them before pooping them on his face we got that too,".

Evan decided he liked this girl despite her severely disturbing speech "I felt a pull into this store," explained Evan.

At his statement the girl got really excited and began jumping up and down "Ooh it's not often we get someone here because of a familiar bond oh I hope it's something that enjoys spitting acid in the face of it's master's enemies before urinating in their master's teacher's bed," said the girl in excitement.

"Go on follow the pull oh I just can't wait to see what you get," said the girl who Evan was quite sure wasn't completely right in the head.

Just as Evan was walking down the aisle he felt his pull coming from the girl shouted out "And I'm not crazy your just boring and yes I'm a super awesome happy sparkly mind reader with super duper powers that can blow up everything but you can call me Dot,".

Evan eventually noticed that he was apparently in the reptile section. Walking along Evan felt his pull take him all the way to the back of the reptile section. Seeing a sign above him that said Drakes Evan decided it made sense cause in the glass around him were a bunch of miniature dragons. Evan followed the pull until it stopped in front of a case marked "Siberian Frost Drake".

Reaching a hand out to touch the glass Evan found himself sucked into what was apparently a pocket dimension in the case created for the Siberian Frost Drake. The inside of the case was a frozen cave that opened out into an open sky and no ground in view. The sky outside of the cave howled with the fierce winds of a Blizzard. Behind Harry was a picture of the store Harry had just been in not sixty seconds ago.

Evan looked at his familiar and decided that Miniature while being true didn't mean small. The Siberian Frost Drake standing in front of Evan looking at him curiously was the size of a horse. It had beautiful blue scales that got bluer on it's wings and whiter on it's underbelly. It's wingspan was definitely big enough that it could carry Evan as a passenger for a long flight.

Reaching out his hand and holding it their Evan waited with bated breath to see what the Drake would do. As if it was waiting for this very action the Drake let out a warbling noise that sounded happy and dashed forward and started rubbing it's head against Evan's hand letting out the occasional happy trill. Evan felt a bond form between himself and the Drake the moment they touched. Knowing on an instinctual level that his familiar bond would be complete once he named him Evan began thinking of names.

"What about Azure because of your blue scales," suggested Evan causing the drake to roll it's eyes as if saying the name was boring.

"Ok well what about Beauty on account of how pretty you are," retorted Evan half-jokingly causing the drake to huff as if saying "Do I look like a girl to you,".

"Ok I've got it Snowglory," said Evan causing the newly named Snowglory to trill happily and bump his nose against Evan's side.

Grabbing his new familiar by the horn Evan reached out and touched the picture causing him and Snowglory to be back in the shop standing in front of Dot who was cooing in delight at the poor drake.

"Oh aren't you so cute I bet your gonna bite a lot of faces off and freeze lots of happy couples solid aren't you aren't you whose a good drake who's a good drake," cooed Dot from her place behind Snowglory scratching the scales just above his tail and how she got there Evan would never know as he didn't see her move.

Dot than turned to Evan and smiled a real big smile that somehow scared Evan to the core "Now we just need to go over somethings about the proper care of a Siberian Frost Drake," said Dot and for a second Evan could've sworn he saw her holding a whip.

* * *

Three hours later Evan left The Bestiary of the Chosen the proud and exhausted owner of a Siberian Frost Drake named Snowglory as well as all the things he would need to take care of him. Evan definitely got a lot of curious looks as he rode on top of Snowglory to the focus shop as he just couldn't bring himself to care. Evan and Snowglory finally found the focus shop on the fourth floor of the frozen mega mall. The shop itself was fairly normal if one could ignore the vivid purple paint.

Walking in the door Evan was immediately smacked in the nose with a broom by a little old lady who couldn't be any taller than four feet exactly "How dare you come in my shop expecting to buy only a spare with that sub-par focus," shouted the little old lady

Evan was about to say his wand worked just fine only for the little old lady to shout "No," before jabbing his thumb with a needle that she pulled from who knows where.

The little old lady who was also apparently the stores proprietor "You get new focus and spare before breaking crap wand no exceptions," said the old lady seriously as she licked the needle and began to mutter to herself.

Evan was about to say he was not going to pay for something he didn't ask for only to gulp as he was fixed with the chilliest glare he had ever seen Snape had nothing on her "You will pay," said the old lady slowly.

Evan deciding that it was never wise to argue with crazy shopkeepers nodded and said "Ok I'll pay," causing the old lady to begin bustling about again.

Pulling several woods out from nowhere she began to whack Evan with each one before mumbling something under her breath before she reached a wood that was 11 inches long and was made of an odd purple wood "Purpleheart for the unusual," said the old lady just loud enough for Evan to hear before bustling off and returning with a rolling tray with several things Evan could only assume were wand cores on top of it.

The old lady grabbed Evan's hand and when he tried to pull it back the old lady shouted "Hold still," before running each of the wand cores along the skin of his arm. The old lady eventually seemed confused and started running two different wand cores over his arm individually several times before grabbing both and running them along his arm together before she nodded and said "two cores very powerful dried mandrake vine and shadow Phoenix ashes both creatures symbolizing both life and death," said the old lady before grabbing both and the purple wand wood and dashing into the room behind her desk shouting "Stay there no leaving," as she slammed the door.

For the next hour Evan spent time petting Snowglory before their was a loud booming sound in the back room followed by a triumphant "Aha !,".

The old lady than kicked open the door and jumped up on her desk before doing a hero pose with Evan's wand held in her hand. The old lady jumped down and handed Evan his wand before reaching into her back pocket and handing him a second identical wand "You can go now I bill your bank account thousand galleon fee I hope you enjoy your new wands," said the crazy old lady as she shooed Evan and Snowglory out while stealing Evan's old wand and snapping it in half and somehow Evan wasn't upset about it at all.

* * *

Evan woke up the next morning and quickly got showered and dressed before placing Snowglory in his pocket dimension kennel designed to be able to be packed in bags. Grabbing his bags Evan walked up to the front desk of the Yeti Cave Hotel and Casino and asked the Yeti behind the desk "When is the escort for the Bound hall of magic supposed to arrive,".

"Rykocheka be knowing that the escort be waiting out front for the students and he be sending the students to school with shiny papers that glow blue," answered the Yeti who looked tired so Evan nodded and walked out the front door.

Sure enough standing in front of what looked like a wall of ice was a massive man with amber eyes marking him a werewolf. The werewolf in question was around six and a half feet tall and had more muscles than anyone Evan had ever seen. His stringy straw blonde hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail that showed he didn't care about his hair. This man's face was covered in so many scars Evan wasn't sure if he had any unblemished skin left.

The man noticed Evan and walked up to him "You headed to The Bound Hall kid," asked the man gruffly.

Evan nodded suddenly feeling unsure of himself. The man nodded before handing Evan a piece of paper so white it shined. The paper itself had several intricate less white lines running along it. Just as the paper started to glow blue the man spoke up again "Word of advise brat trust your cube it will take you far," finished the man just as Evan felt a tug behind his navel as he disappeared.

* * *

Evan reappeared in what appeared to be a waiting chamber with nothing but a mirror inside. The mirror itself was kind of scary looking with it's wood looking like bones and it's surface black as night. Around the edges of the mirror were several runes that Evan couldn't decipher. Suddenly Evan's reflection shifted to look like the person Evan used to before his blood adoption only it was smirking and Harry had never smirked.

The reflection appeared to take a step forward only for it's foot to literally step out of the mirror. Deciding this was not normal Evan grabbed Thornblade and prepared to fight. Seeing what Evan was doing Harry made the sword of Gryffindor materialize in his hands. Harry than stepped out of the mirror and simply stood there for a full minute.

"I am the reflection of all of your regret's and all that is holding you back defeat me and you may enter the school," droned Harry in a creepy monotone.

Harry than dashed forward swinging his sword in an arc that if it hit would chop Evan in half only for Evan to jump to the side five feet. Evan than maneuvered Thornblade so that it spun in a spiral releasing five icicles that flew at Harry only for Harry to slash at them destroying them with his sword. Harry than dashed forward intending on skewering Evan on his sword only for Evan to flip over Harry using his shoulders as a springboard and landing right behind him with Thornblade wrapped around Harry's neck. "I'm sorry but your not me," said Evan before he beheaded the Harry imposter and winning the fight.

With the death of the Harry imposter the mirror that he had stepped out of appeared to shatter leaving a passageway in it's wake. Stepping through the dark passageway Evan noticed immediately that he was not the only one who had made it through however there were several who apparently didn't. Looking around at the beautiful site that was The Bound hall of Magic Evan couldn't help but think this year was going to be the best yet.


	7. Cube 13

**Magicae Ligatum ad Praetorium**

**Disclaimer: Have I replaced my clunker yet?** **No I haven't so clearly I don't own Harry Potter or make any profit from this.**

**A/N: The votes are in and Evan's mates have been decided. Don't be sad though, just because Evan is going for poly amorous monogamy doesn't mean there won't be an occasional guest star. **

**Chapter 7: Cube 13**

Evan eventually noticed that the mirrors were either disappearing into the wall or crumbling. Evan could only assume that the people whose mirrors disappeared were dead as his own counterpart had been fighting to around Evan noticed as a lot of people realized that too as some of them were openly mourning. Evan also noticed that the vampire who had attempted to attack him at the casino wasn't here and Evan knew for a fact her and her twin were applicants just like him meaning she was dead.

Evan eventually found her twin brother who was attempting to appear like he didn't care but Evan could tell he was hurting. Feeling sympathy for him Evan tried to convey his sympathy with his eyes. Evan's eyes continued to scan the room unaware that the vampire in question had seen the sympathy and appreciated it. In his perusal of the room Evan eventually noticed what was apparently a male dryder boasting to his two friends an orc and a hag.

"Do you mind there are people morning," called out Evan who was disgusted with the lack of respect the dryder clearly had for others.

"Yes do you mind your immature prattle made our cube sorting take longer than usual," called out an old women as she walked into the room.

The women in question had wrinkles all over her face with her long white hair braided into thousand of braids each one ending in a bead. However before the gathered students eyes she began to change. The end result of her metamorphosis left her looking like a young women with long and sleek white blonde hair with sharp and chiseled features. The women than curtsied so gracefully it appeared as if she was made of running water.

"I am headmistress Xenria Liacotus and you would do well to note both my fondness for illusions and my contempt for those disrespect the dead," said the headmistress whose voice though soft it could clearly be heard by everyone.

"Whatever your just a stupid old hag who relies on your illusions to make you feel better," shouted the same idiotic dryder from before.

The Headmistress merely gestured with her hand and suddenly he was screaming in agony "Get it off please get it off make it stop please," begged the dryder as his legs began to bend in odd angles making everyone cringe.

"The illusion I placed on him will wear off eventually," began the headmistress "Now follow me," and with that she turned and began walking down the hall.

Along the way Evan noticed that there were no doors in this place but there were several odd paintings. Some of the painting were of arrows pointing in directions and some were of bathrooms further still some of the painting were of a square. The walls themselves appeared to be made of diamonds. The diamonds were of such pure quality that Evan could see through them into what appeared to be a beautiful night sky. The Headmistress stopped when they reached what appeared to be a large circular room in the middle of the hall.

"Welcome students to The Bound Hall of Magic," began the headmistress "For those of you who lost someone please accept my condolences,"

"As I'm sure you have noticed the school really is a hall, however not everything is as it seems here," said the headmistress in a mysterious tone of voice.

"You will find every portrait to actually be either a portal to somewhere else in the school or a pocket dimension and the picture on each portrait makes it obvious exactly where it leads so I expect you to be in class on time," lectured the headmistress sternly.

"Now has come the time to sort you into your cubes so I will call out five names at a time and you are all to step forward when you are called and step off to the side together before I move on," said the headmistress in a voice that suggested she had done this a thousand times over.

Evan waited for what felt like forever when the headmistress called his name and he stepped forward with the rest of his group and than walked with them over to where they decided to stand.

The first member of Evan's group that he noticed was a tall dark elf with piercing deep dark blue eyes that were almost black. His skin was a dark grey color and his hair which was in a perfect coif was white. His clothing was not very impressive but Evan could tell that his physique was. What was unmistakable about him however was the sheer vibe of danger the guy emitted.

The second member Evan noticed was a tall man with long dark hair and wings on his back. The man in question emitted a palpable aura of goodness and his face looked kind. The mans body was built like a bodybuilder and his skin was flawless. The mans wings were a smoky grey color until you reached the feathers on the tip which were a deep black color.

The third member Evan noticed was the vampire from before. Evan couldn't help but think how awkward it would be for the first while having him in his cube. Evan however had to stop himself from drooling as the vampires shirt was ripped open and his abs were showing. Evan resolved to clear the air between the two of them as soon as possible.

The final member of the group was a man that seemed to be half dragon. His scales covered his skin leaving him looking like he had tribal tattoos all over his body. The man in question also possessed sharp looking black talons, yellow slit eyes, a forked tongue, a dragons tail and a pair of dragon wings. The man was dressed nicely in loosely flowing robes and he emitted an aura of experience and wisdom.

Evan than turned back to the headmistress to hear what she had to say when she finished calling names but missing that the others had not missed his staring session. The headmistress took that opportunity to change forms again as she appeared to take a deep breath and she began to change. Where before was a buxom blonde was now a red haired women whose hair was in a bob wearing a little black dress. The headmistress appeared to wait for the obligatory wolf whistles to die down before giving another too graceful curtsy.

"You may notice that each cube only has one gender in it and this is done purposefully to prevent unwanted pregnancies," said the headmistress.

"While you are hear your cube is everything to you and you must do anything to motivate them as you are judged as a group," began the headmistress "When one of you are rewarded all of you are rewarded when one of you are punished all of you are punished,".

"Your achievements here will earn you points and your failures will lose them," began the headmistress "The more points you have the greater luxury and knowledge you have access to,".

"Your cube however runs deeper than that as when you entered this school after casting aside your doubts you signed a magical contract to the school allowing it to mold you into a better wizard or witch," began the headmistress "Your cube shares a bond with you that runs in your very magic and you will find that no one will ever understand you the way they do,".

"So without further ado I bid you a happy first night," said the headmistress before gesturing with her hands at the cubes.

The sensation of whatever spell the headmistress had cast bared a strong resemblance to the feeling of falling through a bubble. When the sensation ended Evan found himself in a room with a fireplace with no logs in it and that was it. There were no beds or even bedrooms or anything of the sort the only other room was a bathroom which had a sink a hole in the ground and a tub sized basin. The only nice thing in the room was a portrait of a hallway which was clearly the portal out of here.

"We should exchange names and basic life story info I'll go first," began the dark elf "The names Nalerinzaer Barriurden but you can call me Nalerin for short I grew up in the dark elf haven in Iceland but I've always wanted the hell out so here the fuck I am,".

The male with wings seemed to shrug before speaking "My name is Lukas Whitescore I grew up in America and had the typical life of a muggleborn I went to Salem and around the age of sixteen I went into my creature inheritance and found out that the man I had always thought was my father never really was and that my real dad was an angel making me a nephilim and I'm here cause my dad wants me here,".

The half dragon than spoke next "My name is Kiokin the blue and I am a Draken I grew up in the Draken reserve where the only way out was schools such as this one hence why I am here,".

Finally the vampire spoke up "My name is Alarinn Bloodbane but you can call me Rinn everyone does I grew up within a privileged sector of the vampire community in Romania my twin sister and I grew up knowing we would come here eventually as our father did and his father before him however as I had long known she wasn't strong enough and as a result she is dead,".

"My name is Evan LeFaye I grew up as an orphan being taken in by my owe so kind aunt and uncle who were kind enough to spend time everyday abusing me and using me like a house elf," began Evan "I turned eleven and realized I was a wizard and about a year ago someone important to me died and not long after that I discovered that people I had always assumed to be friends to me were actually my enemies so I got the hell out of dodge and now here I am,"

"What are we gonna do for dinner?" questioned Nalerin.

"I can handle that I was expecting at least a kitchen so I hope you don't mind stew as theirs not much else I can do," stated Evan.

Evan than pulled his wand out and conjured bluebell flames in the fireplace before conjuring a pot on the ground in front of him. Reaching into his pack that Krykojek had made sure Evan new inside and out where everything was the night before Evan left Evan quickly found the bag of preserved foods that Krykojek had suggested he get which had confused Evan until now. Emptying a bag of magically preserved peas, carrots, diced potatoes and chicken chunks into the conjured pot Evan the levitated it over the flame for the next hour making a nice chicken stew. As Evan was doing this he made small talk with the other four who were getting along well so far.

"I hope you don't mind conjuring your own bowls and silverware," said Evan as he set the pot down and banished the bluebell flame. When the others conjured up their bowls and silverware Evan portioned the stew out evenly between the five of them. With the five of them fully fed and the fact that it had been a long day meant that they were ready for bed.

"Where are we gonna sleep ?" questioned Lukas from where he was perched in the corner of the room.

"I have three blow up mattresses and with your wings you need one of your own so the rest of us are gonna have to share," said Evan to which the others nodded and it was quickly decided that Evan would sleep with Rinn and Nalerin was going to sleep with Kiokin.

Just as Evan was about to fall asleep Rinn said so softly that Evan wasn't sure he heard it "I saw the way you were looking at my abs earlier just wait until we get enough points to get a room I'm gonna fuck you so hard we are gonna break the headboard,".

* * *

Evan woke up before the others the next morning and quickly went to work on using conjured kitchenware and bluebell flames to make omelets for his Cube using the magically preserved food that Krykojek had insisted that Evan needed to which Evan would be forever grateful. The next up was Nalerin who in his typical rude manner snatched the Omelet before he could be given one. Evan had had enough of his attitude and decided to confront him before the others woke.

"What the hell is your problem I don't get why your so rude," furiously hissed Evan at Nalerin

"Whats it to you and why does my attitude matter so much," said Nalerin dismissively.

"Do not dismiss me why are you so rude," hissed Evan whose Magic was beginning to pulse in his anger.

"It's because your too beautiful Okay," shouted Nalerin waking the others up "I don't know how to act around you,".

"He is rather pretty," said Lukas cheekily.

"I also don't find him unappealing to look at," said Kiokin.

"I think hes fucking sexy and know exactly what I wanna do with him," said Rinn with a big cocky grin on his face.


	8. A-Day Survival part 1

**Magicae Ligatum Ad Praetorium**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Harry would have punched Dumbles in the nose at that pure white kings cross station as that didn't happen clearly I don't own it nor do I make any profit from it**

**A/N: To better describe just how bad the bathroom really is I want you to think of what people in city's used to bathe in before tubs were invented as far as I'm aware it was nothing more than a really big wooden bucket and that is what they have right now as for the toilet there is not toilet they literally have a hole in the ground right now for that. As for Kiokin I got worried that people might not understand how I was describing him but really the way I am portraying the draken as is that almost all of them is covered in human skin and human hair except he has a dragon's wings, tail, teeth, eyes, tongue, nails and patches of his skin are covered in scales that resemble tribal tattoos everything else is human though on him. I hope I cleared those two things up. Also Nalerin's name is pronounced (Nah-Lay-Rinn).**

**Chapter 8: A-Day Survival part 1**

There was an awkward silence as everyone took in the fact that apparently they were all attracted to Evan. Evan for his part was blushing so much that the others started wondering just how far the blush spread. The situation was only made worse by the fact that all of them excluding Evan had slept in their underwear leaving attractions plainly obvious in more ways than one. In order to find something to do Evan rapidly began to finish making breakfast while trying desperately to ignore the other fours rapid cold water charms and what they meant.

Flipping the eggs onto conjured plates Evan began to pass them around to the other four before serving himself.

"Does anyone know how long it'll take to get the points necessary to upgrade our bathroom because with mine and I imagine Kiokin's wings we are gonna need help to wash in that thing," said Lukas pointing at the wash basin.

"My family has been coming here for generation's and my grandfather told me that everything upgrades at once when you earn enough points with the first upgrade happening at fifty points but if we want a decent bathroom we need to reach two hundred points because that's when we get a shower," answered Rinn.

"My question is when do we get a proper kitchen," huffed Evan who was getting fed up with the sub par cooking system he has had to deal with so far.

"Relax babe you'll get your kitchen soon enough," said Rinn.

Evan crawled forward on all fours until he was face to face with Rinn "You wanna know what I think," began Evan in a sultry tone while putting his hand on Rinn's thigh.

"What do you think," panted Rinn who was having a hard time controlling himself.

Evan than quickly punched Rinn in the testicles before grabbing Rinn's hair and slamming his head on the ground "I think if you ever patronize me again I will cut it off next time," hissed Evan who had stood up and walked over to get his bag.

"Now we have class to get to boys," said a still upset Evan before angrily sashaying out the portal.

As the others followed him out Rinn got his bearings and said to himself as he hurried to catch up to the others "Note to self patronizing Evan really hurts.

* * *

Sitting at his desk in the internal magic classroom (a class that Evan had been anxiously waiting for) Evan was fidgeting so much that at one point Lukas who was sitting behind him began to give him a shoulder massage just to try and keep him calm. Evan meanwhile was daydreaming about what his animagus form could possibly be. Meanwhile Rinn and Nalerin were having a staring contest to pass the time. They were all understandably startled when the door slammed open and the professor stormed in.

The professor was a tall women that Evan could have sworn was a mermaid if not for the lack of a tail. Her hair was pitch black and her eyes had a second clear lid under her main eyelids. She had patches of scales that were visually identical to a merperson's scales and her skin was the same tone as the merpeople that Evan had met during his forth year underwater. She walked as if she were unsure on her legs and almost fell over a couple times. The one thing Evan wished he hadn't observed however was that she smelled like sex.

"My name is Professor Herne and to answer the same question I answer every year, yes I am a mermaid," Began the professor who was clearly in a bad mood.

"Now how am I on land you may ask," Began the professor "If you were anyone other than my students I'd say none of your damn business and move on however since you are I will let you in on the fact that it's only cause of internal magic that I'm here,".

"Everyone always assumes internal magic is restricted to the animagus transformation but that is a disgusting lie," shouted the professor.

"I can teach you to grow claws at will or grow gills without gillyweed," began the professor " However if you so much as put one tow out of line in my class you will discover first hand what it's like to have a dagger sized bee needles shoved up your ass do you understand me," said the professor seriously.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME," shouted the professor who Evan was sure was insane.

"MA'AM YES MA'AM," replied the student who knew that not complying was stupid beyond all reason.

"Fifty points to the lot of you for being not completely unteachable now open your damn books to page seventy and read to yourselves while I find my headache potion," said the professor as she sat down behind her desk.

* * *

Walking into the supplementary magic classroom Evan was immediately assaulted by the smell of cookies. Standing next to the trey of cookies was the teacher for this class. The classroom itself was very informal with the only seating available being pink bean bag chair's. The classroom was also magicked to look like it was in the middle of a forest making the whole place look rather surreal.

The professor was a short blonde haired women whose hair was in a tight french braid. She was wearing a pink cardigan with white slacks. She appeared to be the type that never stopped smiling but as Evan would eventually learn appearances can be deceiving. The most striking thing about the professor though was that you could feel how strong she was because she had so much magic that Evan wasn't sure she could hold it in.

"It's so lovely to meet you for the first time why I was so excited I made you my world famous double fudgey brownie cookies with gummy crystals on top," said the professor in a very girly tone of voice.

The same idiot dryder as before spoke up than "Great an old hag for a headmistress and a midget for a teacher," proving once again how stupid he really was.

The professor's smile got so wide than that Evan thought it was slightly creepy "Would you care to repeat that," said the professor in a tone so sweet that it made Evan's teeth ache.

"Yeah I called you a midget you little bitch," said the idiot dryder whose Cube was slowly backing away from him.

The professor's smile than got so wide that Evan thought it must hurt before she dashed forward so quick that Evan almost didn't see her move and grabbed the idiot dryder around the neck. "I'm sorry that kind of language is frowned on in here," said the professor whose smile had gotten bigger if that were even possible before throwing him bodily into a wall.

"And if you ever call me a midget again I will rip out your balls and fry them before feeding them to your cube while you watch," said the professor in the sweetest tone yet.

"Now class turn your books to page three," said the professor who was now ignoring the dryder completely.

* * *

"WELCOME TO MAGICAL COMBAT 101 MAGGOTS," shouted the professor the moment they were all in the room.

"MY NAME IS PROFESSOR LEPLUME AND BEFORE I TEACH YOU WIMPS ANYTHING YOU NEED TO BUFF UP NOW DROP EVERYTHING AND GIVE ME THIRTY LAPS," shouted the professor before throwing a pain hex at them randomly when they didn't move.

After making them jog the thirty laps the professor proceeded to make them do sixty pushups. This continued for the next thirty minutes and by the end of the class Evan and his cube were so exhausted that they were ready to pass out. However they needed to have lunch so they walked back to their rooms only to see that fifty points was a good thing indeed. After being hugged a little too tightly by each member of his cube Evan decided to look around before making lunch.

Their rooms now had two new doors attached which when opened up were revealed to be a bedroom and a closet. The bedroom had nothing in it except a large soft plush rug that they could conceivably sleep on. The closet was stocked with cooking necessities such as pots and pans though Evan noticed they were all a little worse for the where. The living room's fireplace had wood in it and their was wooden chairs surrounding it. The bathroom now had a toilet in it though that was the only real improvement in their.

Evan however was very happy with this new boost in fortune as were the other members of the cube and it showed in their attitudes which were noticeably lighter. Quickly deciding on cooking smoked sausage Evan went to remove it from his pack only to be surprised as he was shoved against the wall and Rinn began kissing him. Rinn's kiss was fiery and passionate their was no way Evan could resist submitting as it simply wasn't possible to fight it.

Evan was shocked as Rinn was ripped off and Nalerin took his place. Unlike Rinn's kiss Nalerin's was the exact opposite it was like a shock to the system as it swept through you and captivated you leaving Evan in awe at how it made him feel only for Nalerin to be ripped off by Rinn and the two began to fight only for Kiokin to take their place. Kiokin's kiss was gentle and coaxing as he began to try and get Evan to take part in it only for him to be pulled into the fray.

Evan getting fed up immobilized the three of them and marched right up to Lukas and mashed their lips together. Lukas' lips were soft and though he tried to take control Evan easily maintained his dominance. Pulling off of Lukas lips Evan turned around and glared at the three of them while tapping his foot. Once Evan had calmed down he began to speak "I like all of you but unless you can learn to share I want none of you, take it or leave it cause it's all your gonna get".

Evan than removed his immobilization charm from them and began to finish making lunch. Evan however was unaware of the whispered conversation the other four were having so he was surprised when he turned around to see them kissing. Evan was about to run out only for Rinn to grab him. "Calm down and listen before you react as these are our terms,".

"We will share you but only if we are all mated not just to you but to all of us," said Nalerin.

"All in favor join the group hug," said Lukas brightly.

"Really," scoffed Nalerin.

"Yes Really," insisted Lukas.

One by on they all joined the hug confirming that they were all ok with the agreement.

* * *

"My name is professor Adelia Barnes but you are to call me Professor Barnes," began the defensive magic teacher.

The teacher in question was clearly a Veela. She had the classic silver blonde hair and blue eyes. Her bone structure was light and aristocratic. Evan imagined her allure was horrible for the straight guys in class.

The classroom's appearance gave off the feeling of strictness and order. The seats were wooden desks that were somehow the worst thing Evan had ever sat on and the desks creaked every time you shifted in your seat. The floor was surgically clean and their wasn't a spec of dust in sight. It was almost creepy how clean the place was and made you think the professor was obsessed.

"I am here to teach you defensive magic," began the professor "Half of you will hate me by the time you graduate some of you probably already do but the one thing you need to remember is this, I don't care,".

"I don't give a damn about a single petty thing in your life while you are here this is my time not yours and you will respect that one way or the other," hissed the professor.

"Now turn the book to page one-hundred and seventy-four and the first person to cast the spell in the book gets one hundred points," said the professor.


	9. Dreaded author's note

Those of you who have read my profile already know that my grandfather recently died. Recently I have begun trying to get back into the swing of writing my stories however it's not to be. So since Magicae Ligatum ad Praetorium is such a wonderful story I feel it shouldn't die with me so I am willing to let it be adopted but only if the new author agrees to stick to the pairing. But as of now the story is discontinued.


End file.
